Por qué eres así Severus
by Ana Rickman
Summary: -3 capis arriba TERMINADO-La relación entre severus y harry no va muy bien por la frialdad dl hombre y harry no puede más llegando a echarle todo en cara...SLASH SEVERUSHARRY
1. Default Chapter

**¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ SEVERUS?  
**  
INTRODUCCI"N  
  
-Maldita sea Severus, estoy harto de que me escondas de todos, que pongas primero tu reputación antes que a mí, que ni por un segundo dejes esa máscara de frialdad ...ni por mí, que te vayas al lado del Lord cada vez que te llama....  
  
-Si no lo hago lo descubrirá todo.  
  
-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!, Severus, temo cada vez que te marchas por tu vida, temo perderte y no verte nunca más, temo tantas cosas y cuando llegas, al querer verte y abrazarte para darme a entender que aún sigues aquí ¡me rehuyes!, ignoras mi presencia y te escondes en estas oscuras mazmorras, te amo, oyes, TE AMO pero no puedo más.  
  
-No sabes que es amar, solo eres un crío.  
  
-Un crío que moriría por ti- unos ojos verdes esmeralda se llenan de lágrimas ante un dolor mayor de todos los sufridos- nunca me has dicho que me quieres, nunca me has dicho que me necesitas...¿aún me odias?- una pregunta sin rencor solo necesitada de respuesta- ¿aún me ves como el espejo de mi padre?, hace mucho que dejé de verte como un enemigo, espero que algún día hagas lo mismo conmigo- lo mira fijamente- siempre estaré cerca de ti pero no esperes que sea hasta la eternidad.  
  
Sin una mirada hacía atrás, sin esperar un alto, el chico dorado se marcha de esa mazmorra que tanto deseo ha presenciado pero a igual magnitud ha visto tanto dolor.  
  
Un portazo.  
  
Un hasta pronto o...un adiós.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Unos ojos oscuros enmarcados por una cortina de cabellos del mismo tono se elevan del suelo y miran la puerta. Aprieta la mandíbula, endurece las facciones y toma un jarrón de su lado.  
  
-¡¡Maldito Potter!!- y con todas sus fuerzas, junto a una rabia incontrolada, arroja la pieza de porcelana contra la madera cerrada poco antes.  
  
Un ruido ensordecedor seguidos de miles de añicos lo sigue.  
  
Y al jarrón se juntan algunas probetas y toda clase de objetos que se rompen como la ira del maestro que poco a poco va dejando caer su alma a los pies y se encuentra con un marco en las manos y el rostro bañado de lágrimas y sudor.  
  
¿Desde cuándo no lloraba?  
  
Desde esa vez a sus siete años que su padre le enseñó a través de golpes y gritos como ser un hombre al que cada emoción le resbalase como el agua en un cristal.  
  
Su padre.  
  
Un hombre con menos corazón que él y con mano más dura que nadie.  
  
¿Cómo esperaba el chiquillo que lo amase si nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había enseñado ni siquiera el significado de esa humilde palabra?  
  
-Harry- deja salir al fin entre sus labios y sus ojos se dirigen a ese marco que descansa en su mano, lo acerca a su rostro y lo ve a él, al ojiverde.  
  
Una fotografía tomada meses atrás en una pequeña escapada que habían echo en Navidad. Se ve a si mismo atrás, abrazando el joven cuerpo del Gryffindor.  
  
Se fija en su propio rostro.  
  
Frío.  
  
Calculador.  
  
Oscuro.  
  
Inerte.  
  
Y mira el del chico.  
  
Amor.  
  
Cariño.  
  
Alegría.  
  
Bondad.  
  
Una hermosa sonrisa que nunca antes había podido ver ni lo hacía desde esa escapada al paraíso, una isla desierta solo para ellos.  
  
¿Cómo había dejado que las discusiones dejaran borradas esas muestras de luz en su amante?  
  
Piensa aunque lo sabe.  
  
Todo porque Harry, el chico dorado del mundo, le había dicho tras dos años de relación que podían decir al mundo que su corazón lucharía por alguien en especial.  
  
-Solo a los amigos- le dijo a la orilla de esa playa de blanquecina arena- digamos que nos amamos, ya no soy alumno de Hogwarts sino profesor junto a ti, no quiero esconderme más.  
  
-Pero es muy repentino- le había dicho.  
  
-Severus hace mucho que estoy a tu lado y más aún que te amo, no es repentino tu...piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? No es un compromiso matrimonial ni nada por el estilo solo decir que nuestras almas tienen dueño.  
  
Y desde allí no había ocasión que el chico le recriminase que no lo amaba lo suficiente, solo lo deseaba en la cama en las noches de mayor soledad.  
  
¿Por qué no lo había dicho a los cuatro vientos?  
  
¿De verdad no lo amaba?  
  
No, eso nunca.  
  
Sabía que lo necesitaba más que el propio aire de sus pulmones, más que la sangre de sus venas, más...que nada. Harry había sido, era y sería su punto de estabilidad ante una vida oscura pendiente de que o lo mataban o se mataba.  
  
-Harry- vuelve a susurrar y sus pies lo llevan a la silla de su mesa de trabajo. Con pesar deja el marco encima de ésta y vuelve a observar al joven.  
  
¿Qué haría si el chico no volviese a su lado?  
  
Tal vez (y de verdad no se lo recriminaría) ya estaba arto de ese juego del escondite permanentemente, de no oír ni una sola palabra amable ni de sentirse útil ante aquel a quien ama.  
  
-Me he quedado en el castillo por ti- le había dicho cuando lo nombraron profesor de Defensa un año después de acabar su séptimo curso, meses desde el comienzo de su relación- he rechazado un sueño de irme por todo el mundo para estar aquí, no me arrepentiré, lo se, pero espero que nunca me hagas hacerlo.  
  
Y allí estaba él, haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba el chico; hacerle pensar en abandonarlo e irse a recorrer mundo, visitar países que nunca sus ojos han podido imaginar, estudiar a las serpientes y olvidarse que el mal lo acecha para matarlo.  
  
-¿Por qué eres así Severus?- le había preguntado en una ocasión sin obtener respuesta.  
  
"¿Por qué soy así?"se pregunta el maestro a si mismo sentado en el silencio de sus aposentos, un silencio que siempre lo había acompañado hasta que las risas tan cristalinas como el más puro mineral lo llenaron todo inclusive a él. "Ni yo mismo lo s  
  
Su corazón de verdad estaba helado, no latía como decían los alumnos pero era por el dolor de saber que podía perderlo todo, TODO.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Lo había acompañado tantas veces.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo pones todo en papel?- le había aconsejado Harry en una ocasión al no ser capaz de expresarse- a veces la tinta ayuda a despejar las dudas y abrir el más profundo rincón de tu interior.  
  
Y así lo hace.  
  
Coge pergamino y tinta y se queda mirando el que supuestamente le ayudará a descubrirse a si mismo.  
  
_Querido Harry:  
  
Tu portazo ha sonado como el mayor y más doloroso adiós que alguien puede escuchar, no sabes como me siento al no haber corrido tras de ti y detenerte, no dejarte marchar porque la vuelta puede que nunca llegue.  
_  
_He pensado mucho en todo lo pasado entre los dos y he recordado esa pregunta echa tiempo atrás y que no te respondí, así que, recordando otro de tus sabios consejos, intentaré plasmar en papel con esa tinta que abra cada uno de mis rincones el ¿por qué eres así Severus?_  
  
Se queda pensando, alejando todo muro intentando que la verdad surja de él, por una vez, por Harry.  
  
"_Se que algún día mi tormenta escampará. Espero, ¡mi vida!, que en mí deje de nevar.  
  
Tengo tanto que dar pero mis demonios, no me quieren dejar.  
  
Intentaré, si he de caer incorporarme, cien veces cien, sin importarme el precio que haya que pagar.  
  
Juro que no habrá amanecer en el que no luche por ser libre al fin y no deje nunca de crecer.  
_  
_El miedo me corteja.  
  
Bailan mis dudas con mi mal.  
  
El fracaso me aconseja que no cante victoria hasta el final."  
_  
Todo sale de él, sus más recónditos miedos porque se esta dando cuenta. Todo son fantasmas nacidos de sus miedos.  
  
"_Perdí mi libertad por creer que el mundo terminaba en mis pies.  
  
¡Abrázame!, no me dejes caer.  
  
Arrópame con la fuerza de ver que mañana el sol saldrá para mí también.  
  
Ayúdame, dame tu luz.  
_  
_Comparte conmigo mi cruz.  
  
Préstame constancia mi niño, ¡préstame paz!"  
_  
Y allí esta, la aclaración más sincera. Lo necesita para no caer de nuevo en la desesperación de la oscuridad, un mundo de muerte, destrucción y falso poder.  
  
_Eres lo más bello que he podido tener a mi lado sin que se marchite como la más vieja flor, no lo hagas Harry, no te marchites por mí. Vive feliz, se feliz, nunca abandones tu sonrisa ni la luz que te envuelve, si puedo estar a tu lado lo veré, haré que sea así pero...si no lo estoy lo veré desde lejos, tras un recuerdo para no estorbar tu paz pero vigilaré tus pasos para saber que sigues bien, que amas aunque sea a otro.  
  
Porque te quiero Harry, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho , aunque nunca te lo haya demostrado te quiero con toda mi alma. Te amo.  
_  
¿_Por qué nunca te lo he dicho y lo hago ahora?  
  
Porque el saber que puedo perderte me ha abierto los ojos, he abandonado mis demonios, mis recuerdos, para dar paso a lo que necesito decirte y poner en manifiesto.  
  
Lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos, ya no importa mi estúpida reputación, te amo y es lo único que importa. Lucharé contra marea y tormentas... mis tormentas para hacerte ver cada día lo mucho que te necesito. Dame tiempo para abandonar la vida que me han enseñado y obligado a vivir pero te imploro que estés a mí lado para ayudarme en esa cuesta que tan dura la veo. Solo tu puedes darme tu mano, agarrararla y tirar de mí hacía arriba, junto a ti_.  
  
_Ayúdame, dime lo que debo hacer, como olvidar lo pasado fuera de tus brazos, por favor.  
  
Perdóname...perdóname.  
  
Te quiero Harry y eso nunca más lo niegues.  
  
Esperaré una mirada tuya, no te acosaré ni te perseguiré como lobo contra su presa pero aquí estaré, dispuesto a cambiar.  
  
No se abrir más mi corazón, será verdad de que carezco de uno.  
_  
_Severus Snape.  
_  
Deja la pluma y mira el pergamino donde esta todo lo que siente, difícil ha sido pero allí esta. Muchos temores aún tiene.  
  
Sonríe con nostalgia.  
  
-Quien lo diría- susurra para la nada- yo, un adulto, temo a mi propia sombra como niño de sus pesadillas- cierra las confesiones en un sobre y, con mano temblorosa, apunta el nombre del ser amado.  
  
¿Qué hacer ahora?  
  
Podía enviar la carta y esperar, podía guardarla y esperar, podía estarse allí quieto, sentado, esperando algo que nunca llegase, esperar....esperar....esperar.....  
  
-No más espera- se dice- hace cuarenta y dos años que espero mi otra mitad, no esperaré otros cuarenta.  
  
Con decisión se levanta y se acerca a un precioso ejemplar de cuervo tan negro como sus ojos y lo acaricia recibiendo un graznido de compensación.  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda viejo amigo- le ata el sobre en su pata y lo posa sobre su hombro encaminándose a la única ventana de todo su aposento- ve ha Harry y dásela, observa su rostro y seca sus lágrimas si las hay, vuelve pronto Súrion- y con un movimiento el ave se eleva hacía el atardecer y el maestro lo observa hasta que desaparece de su vista.  
  



	2. capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**  
HARRY  
  
Tras cerrar de un portazo la puerta que me separa del hombre a quien amo siento las lágrimas oprimir mis ojos pero no me permito derramarlas, aún no. Siento la necesidad de huir de esas mazmorras, de alejarme de Severus para aclararme a mi mismo así que empiezo a andar hacía las afueras del castillo pero algo en mi interior hace que desee que el hombre salga de los aposentos, corra hacía mí, me pida perdón y me bese como tanto me gusta, dulce, delicadamente, con pasión a momentos pero no ocurre, no oigo sus pasos tras mía ni su mano en mi brazo obligándome a girar.  
  
_"No te quiere"_ dice una vocecita en mi interior "_tal vez antes si lo hizo, un tiempo, pero ahora...aún te ve como un crío, ha cubierto sus necesidades y ya esta. ¿Por qué te crees que nunca ha llegado a decirte simplemente un te necesito?, le has mostrado de lo que eres capaz por él pero ¡a no!, ni una muestra ¡no esta a tu lado!, Harry, se que sufres, yo lo hago porque soy tu pero...¿te ves capaz de llorar más después de todas las lágrimas derramadas?, piénsalo"_  
  
La voz desaparece pero no sus palabras.  
  
¿Me veo capaz de derramar más penas?  
  
Observo mi alrededor y veo que mis pies me han llevado hasta un lugar donde me ha visto en tantas otras ocasiones pensando, muchas de ellas precisamente en Severus.  
  
El lago se cierne frente mía con sus azuladas aguas tornarse anaranjadas y rojizas al esconderse el sol, suspiro y me siento bajo un árbol de grandes ramas y me apoyo en su viejo tronco.  
  
Me duele tanto el corazón.  
  
¿Es eso lo qué se siente al alejarse del ser amado?  
  
"No pienses en él" me regaño "no ha demostrado lo que le importas así que relájate y piensa como afrontarás la cena al tenerlo a tu lado...¡mierda! es que todo me lleva a él"  
  
Cierro los ojos con cansancio pero a los pocos minutos oigo un graznido y al abrir los ojos veo un oscuro cuervo que esta posado en el suelo frente mía.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Súrion?- pregunto al reconocerlo como el cuervo de Severus.  
  
De nuevo otro graznido y me tiende la pata con obediencia. Veo un sobre y lo cojo viendo mi nombre en el remite. Es del adulto, se cada detalle de su letra, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mí esta vez?- susurro con dolor.  
  
Miro al cuervo que me observa esperando que la abra, lo pienso "¿y si no la abro?, ¿y si dejo qué esto termine y empiezo otra vida?" pero para que engañarme, me veo incapaz de hacer algo así. Con los dedos temblorosos rasgo el sobre y saco la nota, empiezo a leerlo con calma, analizando cada frase y mi cuerpo va reaccionando según las palabras. Escalofríos de electricidad recorren mi espina dorsal.  
  
Me necesita, me quiere, cambiará por mí, dejará de lado sus fantasmas, pide ayuda, admite sus errores, pide una segunda oportunidad, quiere mi felicidad, perdón, amor, tiempo, enseñanzas....me quiere.  
  
-Severus- susurro y es ahora que dejo escapar mis lágrimas.  
  
Lloro al sentir por primera vez que de verdad me necesita, lloro por saber que reconoce que su pasado lo esta consumiendo, lloro por todo lo dicho pero también lloro por no saber si tendré la suficiente fuerza para estar allí y acompañarlo, llevarlo a la luz como me pide. Dice que dirá a los cuatro vientos que me ama pero lo veo tan lejano eso, no es hombre de dar a entender sus emociones y menos que es "humano" y necesita a alguien a su lado después de años y años de adorar el silencio y la soledad.  
  
Un suave plumaje me sobresalta y me encuentro con Súron en mi regazo acariciando su cabeza por mis mejillas húmedas, secándolas y dándoles calor.  
  
-¿Crees qué podré compartir su cruz?- pregunto pero, por supuesto, no obtengo respuesta solo un graznido débil y de nuevo esa caricia.  
  
Lloro por largo rato hasta que la oscuridad casi me consume, me levanto con el animal en brazos y respiro profundamente un par de veces.  
  
-Veré que coraje me queda de ser un Gryffindor...ve a casa pequeño- y de mi brazo el ave emprende el vuelo hacía donde están los aposentos del hombre bajo tierra.  
  
Disfrutando el frescor de noviembre me encamino a paso lento al Gran Comedor donde los alumnos y profesores charlarán y sonreirán sin ser conciente de lo que pasa por la mente del chico dorado y la del maestro de la frialdad.  
  
Me adentro en la gran sala y sin levantar la vista del suelo me siento a mi sitio, a dos asientos del director, entre los dos hay una silla vacía, es la del mayor confidente del anciano que aún no ha llegado. ¿Quiero qué lo haga?  
  
En mi plato aparece comida y jugueteo con ella, dando un bocado de vez en cuando pero un gran nudo oprime de mi garganta hasta mi vientre dejándome desganado.  
  
-¡Oh Severus!, ya era hora hijo, pensé que esta noche no te tendría al lado para charlar- oigo a Albus y ese nudo me aprieta más fuerte subiendo de la garganta a los ojos que vuelven a escocerme por las lágrimas.  
  
-Sabes Albus que aún no queriéndolo siempre vengo para nuestras charlas- dice con algo de frialdad pero el mayor sonríe al saber que no es de verdad, lo se ya que, como me confesó en una ocasión, disfruta estando al lado de su maestro y oír sus charlas por muy tontas que sean.  
  
Noto como se sienta a mi lado y me mira de reojo. Siento su calor que es tan conocido ya que casi estamos codo a codo, siempre me agradó estar a su merced.  
  
_"No pienses en eso"_ dice la vocecita de mi interior _"aléjalo ahora de tu mente, permanece sereno y por nada del mundo lo mires a los ojos, que vea que te no echas a sus brazos rindiéndote, se fuerte Harry, contén las lágrimas y lo más rápido que puedes márchate a tus aposentos en la torre norte, lejos de las mazmorras"  
_  
Me hago jurar eso y no levanto la vista en ningún segundo ni siquiera cuando noto un roce en mi mano al haber cogido sus cubiertos tocándome "sin querer"  
  
Cuento los minutos, cinco...diez...veinte...treinta minutos, suficientes para hacer acto de presencia así que, con el plato casi intacto, me levanto con disimulo y emprendo el camino hacía el séptimo piso.  
  
Siento aún el nudo oprimiéndome pero no giro la cara, no, se acabó de ser quien pide perdón primero sin ser el culpable. Se que me lo ha pedido en la carta pero no en la cara viendo de verdad las emociones que cruzan por sus ojos.  
  
Entro por diferentes tapices y del segundo piso aparezco en el séptimo. Sonrío débilmente al ser uno de los poquísimos honrados de saber cada pasadizo del castillo, al menos los más importantes pero esa breve alegría desaparece al ver apoyado en el cuadro que da entrada a mis aposentos a Severus que me observa con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Siempre se me olvida que él conoce más que yo.  
  
_"Fuerte, no olvides que eres enormemente fuerte, no te doblegues, saca el león que hay en ti y no te dejes engatusar con la primera palabra delicada que te ofrezca"_ de nuevo la voz.  
  
Respiro, suspiro, respiro....  
  
-Harry ¿podemos hablar por favor?- deja ir con un hilo de voz, parece dolido de verdad.  
  
-Yo...yo...  
  
-Por favor, no te molestaré demasiado, por favor- ruega.  
  
-Esta bien- suspiro acercándome al cuadro, intento no rozarlo y doy la contraseña dándonos paso.  
  
_"¿Estas loco?, te has doblegado y encima lo has dejado entrar en tus aposentos, ¡casi EN EL DORMITORIO!"  
_  
"Cállate unos momentos ¿quieres?, mi vida se puede ir a la borda" me regaño a mi mismo en realidad.  
  
Me siento en el sillón y él pasea enfrente mía, pasando una mano por su largo cabello y de vez en cuando me mira.  
  
-Di lo que tengas que decir, estoy cansado y necesito dormir, no ha sido un buen día- digo.  
  
-Harry yo...- suspira- no se como decírtelo.  
  
-He recibido tu carta- suelto de repente sorprendiéndome a mi mismo.  
  
-Lo sé- y sin previo aviso se arrodilla delante mía poniendo cada mano en mis piernas haciéndome estremecer- Harry, todo lo que he escrito es lo que siento aunque no me creas, me he abierto para ti, cosa que estoy muy conciente que jamás lo había echo y me duele, pido perdón por ello, por todo.  
  
-Son tantas las cosas.  
  
-Soy conciente de ello ¡maldita sea! No se que pasa conmigo, no se donde anda mi vida, no se nada de nada, soy un alma perdida sin ti, Harry- con su tono me obliga a mirarle directamente a los ojos- perdóname, dame otra oportunidad, enséñame.  
  
-No soy maestro- afirmo.  
  
-Si lo eres, has sido mi maestro todo este tiempo, continua siéndolo.  
  
-No creo que haya servido mis "enseñanzas"- digo con algo de sarcasmo.  
  
-Jamás digas eso- aprieta más mis piernas entre sus dedos- has conseguido más que nadie en este jodido mundo, se que nací para estar contigo, se que no existía el mañana hasta que apareciste en el Gran Comedor, mirándolo todo con interés, asustado por donde pararías, me enamoré de ti al instante que fijaste tus esmeraldas en mi...el camino ha sido muy largo y duro pero cuando hace dos años te besé por primera vez....lo supe enseguida, no era odio lo que sentía sino una adoración infinita, te insultaba y humillaba haciéndomelo a mi mismo porque no sabes cuanto daño me hacían mis propias palabras, rezaba y contaba cada día para que acabase el colegio y pudiese ser libre y pedirte una oportunidad, aquella que te pido por segunda vez, Harry yo...  
  
-No se si tengo fuerzas para todo esto- le interrumpo poniendo mis pensamientos en alto- he luchado tanto, tantísimo, primero por mi vida, luego por la vida de todos, contra Voldemort, contra traidores, contra amigos que creí fieles, luego por nuestro amor que ha sido una lucha constante, aún hay el peligro de morir al mañana así que Severus, no se si tengo fuerzas- de nuevo las lágrimas recorren mi rostro- siempre me habéis tenido como El Salvador, haciendo planes sobre mi espalda, cargándome una responsabilidad mayor a la de cualquiera, tengo miedo ¿vale?, si tengo miedo a todo, a mi muerte, yo, el chico dorado teme la tumba pero temo más esto- lo miro.  
  
Se queda en silencio mirándome, viendo mis palabras en mis pupilas, analizándolo todo. Se levanta y suspira.  
  
-Entonces volveré a empezar- subo la vista sin entender- volveré a intentar que te enamores de mí, que olvides estas peleas y solo veas lo bueno, te conquistaré de nuevo Harry y lucharé a tu lado sea cual sea la guerra- se queda unos segundos quieto hasta que se va.

NTS- bien aquí mi nuevo fic, cm dije en mi nota en "soledad", la historia ya la tengo terminada y son diez capítulos, cada uno esta contado por harry o sev menos el primero, cm habéis visto. Si os gusta seguiré subiendo más capítulos cada dos o tres días para no haceros esperar tanto, según los mensajes -. En el primer capi, la carta hay un trozo donde esta entre " ", bien, es una canción del cantant d Mägo de Oz q ha sacado un disco en solitario y, bueno, cm supondréis la canción m gusta mucho y pensé en ponerla aunq no s si tiene mucho q ver cn la trama, viene a ser q alguien desea apartar sus demonios internos para volver a ser feliz, la persona q era antes.

Si veo q la historia os gusta y según lo q digáis estoy empezando el epílogo, cm empezó la relación, al subir todo el fic pues lo subiré, todo depende d vosotrs.

Espero d verdad q os guste, besos y gracias por tenerm tanta paciencia, por lo tanto el fic esta echo especialmente para vosotrs, tal vez cn un poco más d cariño para Ali q m ha tratado muy bien y, aunq tiene la agenda muy apretada, m ha propuesto ayudarme en lo q haga falta, gracias y besos.


	3. capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3  
**  
SEVERUS  
  
Al llegar Súron, tras una espera que se me ha hecho eterna, lo he sostenido en un brazo mientras recorría sus plumas con un dedo delicadamente hasta notar cerca de la cabeza un rastro húmedo que aún no se había escurrido en su vuelo.  
  
-Son lágrimas de Harry ¿cierto?- le pregunto y grazna haciéndome entender que si.  
  
Lo dejo en su percha maldiciéndome internamente por hacerle sufrir y con valentía me encamino al Gran Comedor donde aún se me encoge más el corazón al verlo juguetear con la comida y sin dirigirme una palabra.  
  
A la media hora se levanta marchándose, espero unos segundos y lo sigo.  
  
"Va a su torre" me digo y con mis años en el castillo recorro pasadizos y tapices que estoy seguro él no los conoce, por muy alma de Merodeador que tenga y así es, llego a la entrada de sus aposentos y me apoyo en ella hasta que al poco veo su figura acercarse.  
  
Pido que tengamos una charla y al final accede dejándome entrar en su sala privada donde se sienta cansado y me pide que le diga ya lo que sea porque ha sido un día difícil.  
  
Le pido perdón, le pido una segunda oportunidad, le digo que desde el primer día lo he amado y que me enseñe a cambiar.  
  
-No se si tengo fuerzas para esto- me dice y cuenta que desde siempre ha luchado por ese mundo que aún se cierne en la oscuridad y que no sabe si tiene fuerza para luchar todavía con lo nuestro, admite que esta aterrado por saber que en cualquier momento puede morir pero más aterrado esta con lo que nos pasa.  
  
Me levanto de delante suya y lo pienso.  
  
¿Qué puedo hacer?, ha perdido la ilusión....  
  
-Entonces volveré a empezar- me mira sin entender- volveré a intentar que te enamores de mí, que olvides estas peleas y solo veas lo bueno, te conquistaré de nuevo Harry y lucharé a tu lado sea cual sea la guerra- me quedo unos segundos quieto hasta que doy media vuelta y me voy a mis mazmorras.  
  
Allí pienso en lo dicho y hurgo en la manera que conseguí que el chico se fijara en mí para volver a emplearlas porque la verdad sea dicha, no tengo ni idea como conquistar a alguien.  
  
_"Pero es que Severus"_ dice la vocecita de mi cabeza _"TU nunca has utilizado ningún medio para conquistar fuera quien fuera, fue Harry quien te conquistó a ti y se armó de valor para decírtelo, tu solo...le besaste, muy acertado en esos días pero ahora no, ¿qué harás?"_

"Maldita voz" me regaño aunque tiene razón "no lo sé, yo nunca...nunca he...hecho de romántico empedernido, siempre he rechazado cualquier tipo de cursilería, ¿ahora qué demonios hago?"  
  
_"Ejem, ejem, yo tengo la solución aunque puede que quieras matarte a ti mismo por pensar eso"  
  
_"Habla"  
  
_"Tal vez con un empujoncito de alguien que sabe perfectamente hacer de casamentero"  
  
_-Albus Dumbledore- digo en voz alta encontrando la solución de mis problemas pero ahora hay otro ¿cómo planteárselo?  
  
"_Es un buen momento de hacerte entender que no es malo hablar de lo que sientes por el chico, sincérate con el mago, siempre te ha apoyado así que..."  
  
_"A veces pienso que eres otra alma que te has metido en mí para darme, solo a veces, buenos consejos"  
  
"_Gracias_" dice halagada- _"yo que tu iría mañana muy temprano para que te de alguna indicación y sorprender al chico en su desayuno, siempre viene bien empezar el día con una alegría"  
_  
"Cierto"  
  
Y sin más conversaciones conmigo mismo (que pensado así parece que por fin me he vuelto completamente loco) me voy a la cama a intentar conciliar el sueño pero es allí donde vuelvo a pensar en Harry al notar las frías sábanas que antes no me habrían importado pero ahora añoro tanto el calor del chico, abrazarlo contra mi pecho, besar su cabello y oler su aroma a manzana que me tranquiliza y consigue que duerma sin tener pesadillas.  
  
Pesadillas que de seguro se repetirán tras dos años de apartarlas de mi cabeza.

-Buenos días Severus, entra- me invita el anciano mago al llamar a la puerta de su despacho- ¿qué te trae a mi de buena mañana?  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda Albus- digo sentándome enfrente suya.  
  
-Tu dirás, sabes que en todo lo que pueda y más te daré mi apoyo.  
  
-Yo...yo necesito que tu...- maldita sea ¿dónde se ha ido mi coraje a la hora de hablar?- bueno que tu...  
  
-Te ayude con Harry- dice, no pregunta.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
  
-Hijo- se levanta de su asiento y se siente a mi lado- no soy solo un director, también soy tu amigo y para mí, como muchas veces te he dicho, eres eso, un hijo. Me fijo en ti, tengo cura que todo vaya bien a tu alrededor aunque tenga que obligarme a mandarte a cierto...tipo de trabajos que no desearía, Severus, se que hay algo entre tu y Harry y no es reciente, hace años que noto algo pero no he querido hablar.  
  
-Entiendo- digo solamente.  
  
-Ayer noté vuestro "alejamiento"- elevo una ceja- no es común que el alumno que supuestamente te odió tanto quiso, desde el primer día, sentarse a tu lado hablando con una chispa en los ojos que jamás le vi y tu, querido profesor, correspondías esa chispa hasta ayer...dime que ocurre y veré en que puedo ayudar.  
  
-Esta bien- y cogiendo aire le cuento por primera vez a alguien que amé al chico en secreto hasta que acabó sus clases y, de vuelta al castillo como maestro, empezamos una relación, de todas nuestras charlas (resumidas por supuesto, el tiempo es oro) y como, al fin, ayer a la tarde el chico estalló echándome en cara lo que no he sabido darle y como le prometí cambiar y volver a conquistarlo.  
  
-Mmmm, entiendo el enfado de Harry, no me mires así Severus, tiene toda la razón y lo sabes, por eso has acudido a mí, necesitas ayuda y pronto.  
  
-Si- afirmo- ayúdame Albus, nunca lo he hecho pero te pido ayuda porque esto se acaba y no lo deseo- y, como hace veinte años, dejo caer la máscara de mi rostro dejando a merced del anciano mis emociones.  
  
-Nada se acaba hasta que se escribe el fin- me mira fijamente- te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, para algo tengo fama de magnífico casamentero pero... he de confesarte algo.  
  
-¿El qué?- desconfianza en la voz.  
  
-Nunca he...actuado solo- dice casi en un susurro meciéndose la barba  
  
-¿Quién más esta metido?  
  
-Bueno, sabes que una mano femenina es crucial, todos saben que la mujer es la dueña de los secretos del romanticismo y los detalles.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Minerva- confiesa al fin.  
  
-¿Qué?- lo miro asombrado ya que, aún siendo la mayor confidente de Albus, por delante mía, siempre le ha regañado por su actitud demasiado infantil para un hombre de más de cien años y casi siempre ha estado en contra de sus "planes" aportando en esa extraña pareja de director y subdirectora la cordura y el saber estar junto a la responsabilidad- no me digas que Minerva McGonagall, alías _"soy la responsabilidad encarnada_", esta metida en tus embrollos.  
  
-Pues si y he de admitir que sin ella la mitad de parejas que he juntado no hubieran cuajado ni con cola mágica, la más genial contribución fue con Arthur y Molly y míralos, tras años y años de matrimonio aún se quieren como el primer día y por ello han traído tantos frutos a este mundo, siete maravillosos hijos.  
  
-Bueno he de admitir que fue buena la mano que empleasteis con ellos.  
  
-Entonces deja que llame a Minnie y le cuento todo, verás como en un periquete volverás con Harry.  
  
-¿Minnie?- digo divertido por el diminutivo pero veo como se acerca a la chimenea- espera Albus no creo que sea necesario más gente.  
  
-Pamplinas, es la llave que nos falta- coge polvos floo- además, ¿quién conoce mejor al chico que la jefa de su antigua casa?  
  
-No Albus por favor- ruego levantándome- no la llames, no...- pero callo al ver como ha echado los polvos al fuego y en segundos aparece la jefa de los leones.  
  
-¿Si Albus?  
  
-Minnie, tenemos trabajito- y veo como sonríe más contento que unas pascuas.  
  
En diez minutos la mujer esta en el despacho y enterada de todo mirándome como si me evaluara.  
  
-Esta bien, te ayudaré pero- me interrumpe cuando voy a hablar- deberás hacerme caso a TODO lo que te diga, sin gruñir por encontrar todo demasiado rosado para ti.  
  
-¡¡Yo no gruño!!  
  
-Si lo haces- dice el director- y con mucha frecuencia.  
  
-El asunto es que muchas tácticas son algo romanticonas, algo que tu, profesor Snape, dudo mucho que lo hayas usado en tu vida así que ¿estas dispuesto a asumirlas?  
  
-Si- digo sin pensármelo dos veces, todo por el ojiverde- pero hay una pequeña condición, una norma diría yo.  
  
-Tu dirás.  
  
-Mi apariencia, no quiero cortes de pelo ni ropas nuevas ni coloridas, así como estoy le gusta a Harry y me gusto a mi mismo por lo tanto así permaneceré.  
  
Mmmm...esta bien- dice al final derrotada.  
  
"¿Por qué me da a mí que ya tenía algo pensado?" digo en mi cabeza.  
  
-Ahora voy a hacerte unas preguntitas y quiero que me las contestes.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Albus- lo mira y éste, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, coge pergamino y pluma y esta atento a todo- empecemos... ¿qué es lo que más le gusta a Harry de ti?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-A ver como me explico...qué es lo que más le gusta de tu vestimenta por ejemplo, que túnicas le agrada que te pongas, como prefiere que lleves el cabello- ante mi mirada añade rápidamente- suelto o atado, le gusta barba o afeitado, colonias, algo especial, todo.  
  
-Pues- lo pienso- le agrada mis túnicas oscuras pero también las verdes, mmmm, el cabello suelto y tapándome un poco el rostro...¿qué?- digo ante sus miradas.  
  
-Nada, nada- dice el anciano que sigue escribiendo.  
  
-Le gusta lo tétrico- susurra la dama pero no rechisto ya que es así, al chico siempre le ha gustado como mi cabello esconde a medias mi rostro, o al menos eso me dijo.  
  
-También le gusta que lleve barba de uno o dos días, que huela a loción de después del afeitado y que...- me callo.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntan al unísono.  
  
-Que la loción se entremezcle con, ejem jem, mi gel de hierba buena ejem jem- carraspero aposta, no me agrada que sepan mi higiene íntima.  
  
-Aaaa, buena información, ¿qué más?- pide la mujer  
  
-Pues las camisas blancas con pantalones oscuros bajo la túnica, la- enrojezco- ropa interior con serpientes y leones.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA- empieza a reír el más adulto sin poderse contener.  
  
Con una pequeña tos de la subdirectora para y pide perdón.  
  
-Eso esta claro ahora pasemos a sus gustos, sus hobbis.  
  
-Es fácil, volar- digo satisfecho.  
  
-Aparte de eso.  
  
-¿Leer?  
  
-Aparte- piensa- ¿le gusta pasear contigo?  
  
-Si, al lado del lago.  
  
-¿Un comida especial?  
  
-Carne y chocolate de postre.  
  
-¿Le gusta el teatro?  
  
-Mmmm ¿no?- digo ya que de verdad (ahora me doy cuenta) no hemos hecho muchas actividades juntos aparte del viaje a la isla desierta.  
  
-Apunta que si Albus.  
  
Y así una hora más hasta que tenemos que bajar a desayunar ya que nos hemos perdido los diez primeros minutos.  
  
-¿Le digo o hago algo ahora?- les susurro antes de sentarnos en la mesa donde veo al chico.  
  
-Salúdale dándoles los buenos días- susurra Albus.  
  
-Con amabilidad, con dulzura- añade Minerva.  
  
-Pregúntale como se encuentra- Albus  
  
-No comentes nada de ayer-Minerva  
  
-Si para hoy tiene mucho trabajo...-Albus.  
  
-...dile que puedes ayudarlo en lo que necesite- Minerva.  
  
-Y sobre todo, se amable- dicen al unísono antes de callar y sentarse.  
  
Intento guardar todo lo dicho y me siento entre el director y el chico que no levanta la vista. Cojo la taza ya llena de café pero antes que beba el anciano me da un codazo haciendo movimientos con la cabeza hacía Harry.  
  
-Buenos días Harry- digo con simpatía.  
  
-Buenos días- contesta sorprendido ya que ha notado mi tono.  
  
La subdirectora se adelanta un poco más en su asiento y me mira fijamente.  
  
-Mmmm ¿qué tal estas?  
  
-Algo cansado.  
  
-Ahora tienes clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin de séptimo ¿no?  
  
-Si- y una débil sonrisa nostálgica aparece en su rostro- me recuerdan a mis años de estudiante, tan rivales como siempre.  
  
-Supongo que siempre será así- comento.  
  
-No veo porque debe seguir siendo así, yo he conseguido ser gran amigo de algún serpiente incluso he ama...he admirado a alguno- dice corrigiéndose en seguida.  
  
Bajo la vista sabiendo que iba a decir que él ha amado a uno, a mi.  
  
El timbre resuena por el Comedor y los alumnos empiezan a desfilar hacía sus respectivas clases, nosotros, los profesores, los imitamos.  
  
-Espero que te vaya bien la clase- digo al ojiverde.  
  
-Igualmente- inclina el rostro y desaparece de mi vista.  
  
-Esta un poco seco- dice el director tras mía.  
  
-Más que seco diría que respetuoso- opina la subdirectora- no es amable contigo pero tampoco irrespetuoso, formal.  
  
-Tendrás que trabajarlo bastante querido Severus ¿vamos Minerva?

NTS- bueno el capítulo lo subí ayer pero no s q ha pasado q no sale, pone q tengo 3 capis pero no aparece el escrito, problemas en ff.net o q m quitarán el fic? Ni idea porq m han comentado q vuelven a eliminar todos los slash, veremos.....no puedo cntestar los mensajes, lo siento, lo haré ya en el próximo, besos y a ver si ahora sale. 


	4. capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**  
HARRY  
  
Me siento tras explicar a la clase lo que deben hacer, no me siento con ánimos de dar unas prácticas. Corrijo trabajos de otros cursos pero mi mente vuela al desayuno donde Severus ha intentado ser más amable que nunca.  
  
"¿Debe ser el principio de su táctica de conquistarme de nuevo?"  
  
_"Sabes que si, ya te dijo que iría cambiando"_  
  
"Pues deberá esmerarse más"  
  
_"Pero si te morías para que te hablará y cuando lo ha hecho casi dejas caer la baba"_  
  
"No es cierto"  
  
_"¿A no?, perdona pero si no recuerdo mal, al levantarte, lo primero que has pensado es que nunca más le dirigirías la palabra y te ha faltado tiempo para responderle"  
_  
"Tampoco quiero ser grosero"  
  
"_Vengaaaa, mucho pensar pero poco decir"_ y allí mi vocecita tan desesperante a veces se calla y me obligo a corregir.  
  
A la hora de la comida vuelve a intentar abrir una conversación ofreciéndose para ayudarme con las clases.  
  
-No hace falta pero gracias-digo con tono formal.  
  
-Aaamm- se queda mirando su plato- Harry podrías....  
  
-Severus- bajo el tono para que solo me oiga él y lo miro- no hace falta que seas tan amable ¿vale?, se que no eres así además- espero unos segundos- necesito un poco de calma, unos días solo para poner en orden mis pensamientos ¿entiendes?  
  
-Si pero no creo que por unas charlas te agobie.  
  
-No me agobias pero no me siento muy a gusto, eso es todo, el tiempo es la clave Sev y lo sabes- me reprimo a mi mismo por usar ese diminutivo que solo lo hacía en privado.  
  
-Entiendo- se muestra dolido unos segundos antes de recuperar su cara habitual- esperaré todo lo que haga falta.  
  
-Gracias- vuelvo a mi plato aunque el hambre a desaparecido.  
  
Y, con dolor a pesar de todo, pongo en marcha mi "plan" de estar solo con mis pensamientos en la cena. Como nunca he hecho me siento al otro extremo de mesa junto a Hagrid que se alegra de tenerme a su lado y me obligo a no levantar la vista hasta las cavidades oscuras que se que me observan.  
  
_"Lo echas de menos"_ dice no pregunta la vocecilla.  
  
"Si" me admito "a pesar de todo lo pasado lo echo de menos, han sido tantos años amándolo..."  
  
_"Aclárame, bueno, aclárate una cosa...si viniese ahora y te besara pidiendo otra oportunidad ¿aceptarías?"_  
  
"Si...no...no lo se, necesito tiempo para pensar a SOLAS"  
  
_"¿Me estas echando de tu cabeza?"_ dice la vocecita dolida.  
  
"Solo te pido que no hables tanto y menos de Severus, por favor"  
  
_"Esta bien"_ dice al fin _"pero cuando me necesites avísame"_ y de repente quedo en silencio absoluto.  
  
Suspiro y escucho a trozos la charla sobre plantas mágicas entre el semigigante y la profesora de Herbología.  
  
Pero no es hasta dos días después que regresa al castillo el que puede salvar mi vida, Remus Lupin.

La mañana del sábado me despiertan unos golpes en la puerta, bostezando mirando que son las nueve de la mañana abro despejándome de golpe.  
  
-Veo que sigues tan dormilón como siempre- unos ojos dorados me miran junto a una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-¡Remus!- exclamo contento y no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo que es correspondido- ¿cuándo has llegado?, ¿por qué has venido?, ¿estas bien?  
  
-Son muchas preguntas para un estómago vacío ¿no crees?- vuelve a sonreír.  
  
En veinte minutos estamos en el Comedor solos por la hora que es, los demás alumnos y profesores están en los jardines o en cualquier lugar del castillo.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?- pregunta.  
  
-Bastante bien ¿y tu?  
  
-No me puedo quejar, la luna llena esta lejana y los "deberes" son escasos- explica refiriéndose a las tareas de la Orden- ¿qué tal las clases?  
  
-Me agradan, los alumnos son buenos chicos.  
  
-Me alegro- toma un bocado de su plato pero no deja de mirarme como apenas pruebo bocado- ¿de verdad estas bien Harry?, no se, te veo triste, lejano.  
  
-No es nada- sonrío pero no con mucho ímpetu.  
  
-Sabes que me tienes a tu lado, puedes contarme lo que sea.  
  
-Lo se- admito.  
  
-¿Entonces...?  
  
-Mi vida se va al traste Remus, más de lo que esta- me escucha en silencio- cada día tengo menos razones para seguir luchando.  
  
-¿Es por Voldemort?- pregunta sin temor al nombre, niego- entonces es por Severus- afirma, no pregunta-Si- poso los ojos en la mesa- no estamos bien, en realidad no estamos, hace unos días le dije que no podía más con su silencio y que no me trataba como su pareja así que le he pedido tiempo para pensar.  
  
-Te quiere como tu lo quieres- habla con cariño- lo noto, sois tal para cual pero sabes el carácter del hombre.  
  
-Claro que lo conozco pero es tan difícil estar en un segundo plano.  
  
-Nunca serás su segundo plano, eres y serás su primer y único plano- posa una mano en mi hombro- pero necesita aprender tanto, ha tenido una dura vida, no le han enseñado.  
  
-Me lo dijo él- confieso- me pidió que fuera su maestro pero de momento no puedo.  
  
-No te agobiaré con esto, lo sabes, solo pido que lo pienses muy bien, haz caso a tu corazón y no a un posible orgullo- lo miro fijamente- solo quiero verte feliz ¿si?  
  
-Si- y lo abrazo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello oliendo su aroma a chocolate como tantas veces lo he hecho y me quedo allí siendo respondido porque sabe que necesito un amigo a mi lado.

Desde casi el principio de mi relación con el jefe de Slytherin se lo dije a Remus que, tras la muerte de mi padrino, nos volvimos casi inseparables, contándonos todo, como grandes amigos porque habíamos perdido a todo ser querido. Por nuestras cartas semanales que nos enviamos le conté que amaba al hombre y que había empezado una relación en secreto y por lo tanto nadie más que él lo sabía. Se sorprendió, por supuesto, pero me dio todo su apoyo y aprobación, quería y quiere mi felicidad y si la conseguía al lado de Severus ¿quién era él para negármela?  
  
-Todo irá bien ¿de acuerdo?, estaré a tu lado para ayudarte- me susurra en el oído.  
  
Asiento pero oímos un carraspeo en la sala y nos separamos para encontrarnos enfrente nuestra al director y, como no, al maestro de pociones que fulmina con la mirada al licántropo.  
  
-Buenos días Remus, por lo que veo el viaje ha ido bien.  
  
-Estupendamente- sonríe el hombre- ¿cómo te encuentras Albus?  
  
-Como un joven- dice el anciano.  
  
-¿Y tu Severus?  
  
-Bien- gruñe más por respeto a la presencia del mayor que nada, me mira. -¿Traes noticias?  
  
-Si Albus- lo mira fijamente- traigo lo que me pediste- susurra apenas sin mover los labios pero lo entiendo.  
  
-Harry los jardines están muy bonitos en esta época del año y Severus....los jardines también están muy bonitos para ti- nos dice el director y entiendo que es una charla confidencial así que asiento y me despido hasta la comida de Remus y me marcho a pasear.  
  
Salgo a los jardines y veo que, efectivamente como ha dicho Dumbledore, se ven hermosos. Los árboles se ven marrones casi amarillentos y las puntas de las montañas lejanas empiezan a estar nevadas, me dirijo al lago lejos de las miradas y me fijo en sus aguas más oscuras que de costumbre.  
  
"El frío se acerca" me digo.  
  
-Sabía que vendrías aquí- dice una voz a mis espaldas pero no giro, se quien es.  
  
-Siempre me ha gustado esto- me siento en el pasto y el hombre me imita.  
  
-No sabía que el lobo vendría.  
  
-No lo denomines así ¿quieres?- lo miro- para mí no es un...lobo como dices tu, es la única familia que me queda.  
  
Me observa sin decir nada porque sabe, aunque siga diciéndolo, que me duele sus palabras hacía Remus, el odio no ha desaparecido, no creo que lo haga.  
  
-Mañana me voy- susurra de repente como si intentara que no fuera cierto.  
  
-¿A dónde?  
  
-A la Mansión- arranca unas briznas de hierba y juguetea con ellas.  
  
-¿Por qué?- siempre me preocuparé por esto, la casa del señor oscuro nunca trae buenos presagios.  
  
-Debo seguir con mi papel de espía- deja las briznas y, inconscientemente, posa la mano derecha sobre el antebrazo izquierdo- necesito información para la Orden y para Albus.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
-Unos días, no se exactamente cuantos, tal vez dos, tres.  
  
-Ten cuidado- digo en un hilo de voz sin mirarlo.  
  
-Lo tendré.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el lago y sus suaves olas que se acercan a la orilla por la brisa que empieza a soplar. Me abrazo a mi mismo y suspiro.  
  
-Harry  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Quiero que me prometas una cosa- lo miro y veo sorprendido sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre, temerosos, eso es. Asiento- quiero que me prometas que....que....  
  
-Di.  
  
-Que te acordarás de mí de vez en cuando.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz pase lo que pase y nunca mirarás atrás, solo recuérdame alguna vez cuando te sientas solo y que sobrevivirás a la Batalla, se que esta cerca, tu también lo sabes- me mira pero no digo nada- sobrevive y empieza la vida que siempre te has merecido.  
  
-¿Por qué dices esto?- pregunto asustado, nunca me había dicho tales cosas.  
  
-Tu prométemelo, por favor.  
  
Lo miro, me mira, no se que pensar, estoy confuso pero siento algo dentro de mí que me hace aceptar.  
  
-Te lo prometo Severus pero no se porque debo hacer eso porque tu....tu....- y entonces la luz me ilumina- Severus ¡¡vas a tu sentencia!!  
  
-Creo que el Lord sabe mi traición.  
  
-No Severus, no lo crees, lo sabes- y mis ojos se humedecen solos- no vayas.  
  
-No me pidas eso- suplica.  
  
-Vas a morir.  
  
-Todos lo hacemos.  
  
-¡Sev!- casi grito- maldita sea, deja tu máscara de frialdad ¡¡vas a morir!!- me levanto del suelo sulfurado- no te respetas a ti mismo, sabes que eso es tu verdugo y tu vas.  
  
-Puede que así pueda salvarte.  
  
-A la mierda conmigo, ¿no ves qué sin ti no soy nada?- y me quedo quieto, en silencio, sospesando lo dicho.  
  
El hombre me mira y se levanta poco a poco hasta estar enfrente mía, a centímetros. Mis ojos escuecen tanto, pero no dejaré salir las lágrimas, no quiero que me vea llorar.  
  
-Harry- susurra mi nombre y como si una mano invisible lo empujara se acerca hasta tenerme entre sus brazos con mi rostro en su pecho.  
  
Lucho entre el impulso de no llorar, de separarme porque aún tengo la charla de darnos un tiempo muy presente y la de estrecharme aún más entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca, retenerlo así a mi lado e impedir que vaya a su tumba.  
  
-No vayas- digo con la voz apagada entre los pliegues de su túnica- por lo que más quieras, no vayas, quédate en el castillo, deja tu papel de una vez y sálvate, quédate a mi lado hasta _"El_ _Día",_ necesito saber que sigues vivo para luchar con toda mi fuerza y derrotar de una vez por todas a la oscuridad.  
  
-Sin mi puedes ganar- susurra en mi oído al enterrar su rostro en mi cuello- eres la luz de nuestra liberación, lucha como solo sabes tu, gana, gana por todos los que murieron siendo inocentes, gana por tu padres y por Black, gana para tus amigos, gana por ti mismo...  
  
-Ganaré por ti y contigo- elevo los ojos hasta los suyos- no permitiré que vayas.  
  
-No puedes hacer nada, mi vida esta escrita así.  
  
-Pero...-y me quedo pensando- incluso los más viejos escritos pueden ser rectificados y vueltos a escribir- frunce el ceño y me acerco hasta que nuestros alientos se rozan- lo lamento- casi no me oye.  
  
Junto nuestros labios en un delicado beso y siento sus manos estrecharse con más fuerza en mi cintura pero no hay tiempo que perder. Mientras sigo besándolo dejo resbalar la varita de mi manga derecha hasta mi mano y separándome unos milímetros lo pronuncio.  
  
_-Desmaius._

NTS- bueno he tardado un poquito más d lo q dije pero ayer no hubo manera d poder conectarm pero ya toy aquí cn un nuevo capítulo. Cm veréis no m subo a las ramas y no pongo casi nada d la forma d seducir d sev pero creí más conveniente poner algo d acción, no quería hacer un fic larguísimo, pensé en 10 capítulos y 10 capítulos son, digamos q todo "lo bueno" es en penúltimo y último capítulo así q, cm soy muy mala, a esperar un poco MUAJUAJUAAA.  
  
**Niea-** pues m alegra saber q t gusta, y no s porq pero siempre veo a minie y albus en el papel d casamenteros - lo d creo q tampoco no va muy bien porq no m deja mandar casi mensajes y lo d colgar capítulos m va muy mal, verems q pasa, besos.  
  
**Ali-** el cambio d look d sev no lo hubiera permitido, si lo amamos así tal cual!!!espero q si t parezca entretenido, aunq creo q cm lo he dejado lo es no? Q malota jejejeje, besos.  
  
**LilEvans-** m alegra q mi fic t guste y si, la canción d José Andrea engancha a cualquiera, m encanta!!!espero q puedas subir pronto tu fic, besos.  
  
**Uialwen-** jejejeje si, minnie es un diminutivo encantador par ala mujer - bueno no s verá mucho dl plan d reconquista pero s verá algo, tu tranqui q entre sev y harry todo irá bien o si no iremos nosotras y lo arreglaremos, abrazos.  
  
**Alejandra V-** espero q t siga gustando, besos.  
  
**bellatrixcharmed-** estas perdonada por lo d p...madre, m alegra saberlo, bueno sobre dnde pongo los fics slash pues...los pongo todos aquí hasta q algún día m los quiten, ls d pichurri están en la Orden Severusiana pero no ha actualizado mucho porq hace meses q esta d mudanzas y reformas (o algo así) y no escribe, hsta pronto, besos.  
  
**Gala Snape**- pues si, las cosas s l ponen cruditas pero bueno, siempre consigue lo q s propone o tal vez no? Q mala soy jejejeje, besos.  
  
**S-chan-** d momento m han comentado escritoras d aquí q ya han quitado muchas historias, d momento m salvo, veremos y si, son algo puritanos la verdad, gracias por ls ánimos, hsta pronto.  
  
**Cerdo Volador-** pues gracias por lo d bonito - m gusta el diminutivo q m has puesto jajajaja, pues lo d ver a sev en ropa interior s verá pero no he puesto cm son sus calzoncillos pero la imaginación es el poder jejejeje, lo d ls reviews a mi m dice lo mismo así q si alguien l falta mi mensaje d cada capi es por eso, hsta pronto.  
  
**Velia-** si pero no s verá mucha cosa d la conquista pero lo q s verá vale la pena, digo yo, ok, si m borran ya t diré cosas, besos.  
  
**GabyKinomoto-** m alegra q t guste pero no, no he puesto ningún/na rival, soy así d buena ¬¬ q le vamos a hacer, besos. 


	5. capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**  
  
SEVERUS  
  
Despierto aturdido en una cama e intento levantarme pero una mano se posa en mi hombro y me retiene.  
  
-Aún no te levantes Severus.  
  
-¿Poppy?- la miro y veo que estoy en la enfermería que esta casi a oscuras por la hora que es- ¿qué hago aquí?  
  
-Harry junto al director te trajeron hace unas horas.  
  
-¿Harry?- y recuerdo sus suplicas para no irme y como, al besarme, me echó el _desmaius_- ¿dónde esta?  
  
-N-no lo se- tartamudea y me fijo que su rostro esta más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos desprenden preocupación y miedo.  
  
-Poppy, si lo sabes, no intentes engañar a un maestro de ese terreno- me incorporo consiguiendo otro súbito mareo pero no me importa- ¿dónde esta?  
  
Aprieta los labios y se gira para no mirarme y es entonces que siento una extraña sensación de vacío dentro de mí, me falta algo o alguien...  
  
-¿No...estará donde creo que esta?  
  
-¡Oh Severus!- y de repente se gira y se echa a mi pecho donde llora- hace horas que se fue junto a la Orden, no se nada de ellos.  
  
-¿Dónde han ido?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta que se.  
  
-A la **Batalla**.  
  
Mi mente se queda en blanco sin saber que pensar ni que hacer y oigo a la mujer hablar a la lejanía.  
  
-Te trajeron inconsciente y Harry me dijo que era hora de acabar con todo, el director reunió a la Orden y habló de una señal o algo así, de que el Lord había puesto comienzo a la guerra. Se prepararon, Severus debiste ver sus caras, la cara de Harry- va diciéndome- nunca sentí tanto poder en él, incluso Albus estaba por detrás suya. Se prepararon, se armaron, rezaron, algo que nunca habían echo y el chico se acercó a ti y te besó- la miro- susurró que la promesa de seguir vivo la cumpliría lo mejor que pudiera y se marcharon. Hace cuatro horas de su marcha y no se nada- vuelve a sollozar.  
  
Veo muertes pasar por mis ojos y sin ser conciente me veo de pie con la varita en la mano.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta la mujer asustada.  
  
-A la batalla, no permitiré que Harry muera sin tenerme a su lado.  
  
Y haciendo volar la capa salgo de la enfermería hacía las afueras de los terrenos. Me concentro en algún punto donde la magia sea mayor y siento el punto cerca de la Mansión Riddle.  
  
"Debí suponerlo" pienso y concentrándome desaparezco de la escuela para aparecer en la mansión.  
  
Pero mis ojos nunca creyeron ver lo que estaba enfrente mía en esos momentos. Por los terrenos se expandían cuerpos y más cuerpos de magos y brujas muertos, algunos irreconocibles, otros mutilados, otros apenas tocados, el Kedavra seguramente. Sangre y más sangre teñía la hierba, varitas, máscaras de mortífagos, caos, destrucción, sollozos que se iban apagando por segundos, gritos a la lejanía, leves luces de maleficios. Levanto el rostro y veo la Mansión del Lord arder sin ceremonias y enfrente de ella algunos magos de pie admirando su alrededor y dejándose caer al suelo para descansar.  
  
Veo a Albus entre ellos y sin reparar donde piso me acerco allí corriendo buscando a Harry con la mirada.  
  
-¡¡Albus!!- grito y todos se giran varita en alto pero el anciano les ordena que la bajen al verme.  
  
-¿Severus?, que demonios haces aquí.  
  
-¿Y Harry?, ¿cómo habéis podido hacerme esto?, ¿dónde esta Harry?- pregunto con angustia al no verlo alrededor.  
  
-Él no ha querido- su rostro ensangrentado por algunas heridas y magullado se endurece- Severus, no se donde esta, Voldemort luchaba con él y han desaparecido, Severus no noto su energía vital.  
  
Me tambaleo por lo escuchado y me concentro.  
  
"No puede ser, debo notar su energía, debe estar cerca" pero es nula, no la siento.  
  
Poco a poco los aurores y miembros de la Orden se van acercando a nosotros con compañeros malheridos pero vivos, ninguno porta al muchacho.  
  
-No queda nadie más vivo- dice un auror- Albus solo queda saber donde esta el Lord y habremos ganado.  
  
-Esta bien, llevaos a los heridos y quien este mejor que me acompañe a buscar al mago y...- me mira de reojo- a Harry, buscad entre los cadáveres.  
  
Así lo hacen. Empiezan a buscar por el lugar, entre los muertos y yo me quedo en el lugar incapaz de hacer nada.  
  
-Severus- el licántropo, cojo y ensangrentado por todo trozo visible, se acerca- lo encontraremos, tranquilo, estará bien, vivo.  
  
Empezamos la búsqueda entre los dos, uno al lado del otro, mirando cada rostro que ha quedado reconocible entre la multitud pero solo veo antiguos "compañeros" de la fila oscura y servidores del Ministerio que han muerto por la paz. Decenas, cientos de ellos, muertos y más muertos por donde miramos pero ni rastro de Harry.  
  
A las tres horas muchos se han retirado al ver que es imposible seguir con la búsqueda, no hay ni un diminuto rastro, Voldemort ha desaparecido junto a mi chico. Me siento sobre una roca con el rostro entre mis manos, desolado, cansado e inmensamente solo.  
  
-Si no hemos encontrado su...cuerpo es buena señal- intenta animarme Lupin.  
  
-Cállate Lupin- gruño.  
  
-Pero Severus, es la verdad, se que esta vivo aunque...no se como estará.  
  
Lo miro con inmenso odio y voy a replicar o, tal vez, echarle un maleficio cuando oímos a algunos aurores.  
  
-¡¡ALGUIEN SALE DE LA CASA!!-gritan.  
  
Casi a una los demás nos acercamos y vemos como, de entre el fuego que casi a destruido toda la casa que empieza a desmoronarse, aparece una figura vestida de negro arrastrando a otra que parece muerta. Levantamos las varitas apunto para defendernos aunque impresionados por ver que en esa casa aún quedaba alguien y en vida y que ahora salía como fantasma.  
  
La figura con la capucha puesta se va acercando hasta quedar a unos metros de nosotros.  
  
-Deja la varita y muéstranos tu rostro- habla un auror.  
  
La figura nos mira y deja caer la varita y el cuerpo que cae inerte en el suelo haciendo "compañía" a los demás, poco a poco, como si estuviera agotado, se quita la capucha y contenemos el aliento al ver quien es.  
  
-Os traigo el cuerpo de Voldemort- susurra antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyarse en él casi al borde del desfallecimiento.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- exclamo y corro a su lado como los demás cogiendo entre mis brazos- ¿cómo estas?, Dios estas vivo.  
  
Suspira en mi pecho y se aferra a mi antes de caer en la inconciencia, lo abrazo con fuerza pero doy gracias a los ancestros por devolvérmelo con vida.  
  
Los aurores miran sorprendidos el cuerpo del que fue el Lord del mal por más de veinte años, el que había causado tantas muertes entre ellas familiares suyos, la oscuridad que consumía a corazones inocentes, destrucción, maldad, venganza, ira, odio....había echo más que miles de magos juntos pero ahora estaba allí, muerto a manos del que, en su día con tan solo un año de vida, había estado apunto de arrebatarle la vida, el que odiaba más que a su padre, el niño que sobrevivió, como en su más fatal pesadilla había acabado a sus pies.  
  
-Vamos a casa- susurro al chico que descansa en mis brazos y sin mirar atrás desaparezco del lugar para aparecer en los terrenos del colegio.  
  
Allí, con cuidado pero con urgencia lo llevo a la enfermería donde Pomfrey lo coloca en una camilla y empieza la cura. Me siento cerca y lo observo con sus heridas y es allí que prome prometo, no, juro, que jamás dejaré que luche por la causa que sea, no más sangre en sus manos ni obligaciones a su espalda. No importa lo que yo tenga que hacer pero su vida será paz y armonía, no más peligro y sufrimientos por saber que cualquier día no llega a mi lado porque lo han despachado de este mundo.  
  
_"¿Comprendes ahora como se sentía cuando tu venías de tus misiones y no te dignabas a acercarte a él?"_ dice la vocecita de mi cabeza.  
  
"Si"admito con tristeza "pero lo hacía por una buena causa"  
  
_"¿Qué causa era esa que no dejabas que comprobase que el ser amado estaba con vida?"  
  
_"Protección"  
  
_"¿Protección?"_  
  
"Sabes que no quería que se me acercara mucho para que esos recuerdos no se me escaparan frente al Lord, era bueno leyendo la mente."  
  
_"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste cómo lo haces a mi...a ti?"  
_  
"No lo se, maldita sea ¡¡no lo se!!" entierro mi rostro entre mis manos.  
  
Pasan algunas horas en el absoluto silencio, solo yo y Harry somos los que "adornan" el lugar. Poppy, tras curar todo lo que ha podido y administrarle una poción regenerativa se ha marchado al despacho de Albus para ver si necesitaba algo. Éste junto a Remus y la ex jefa de la casa de mi amado han pasado hace un rato para comprobar que todo iba bien.  
  
Nadie más.  
  
Me levanto de la silla y paseo por el lugar cansado de estar quieto sin poder hacer nada, sin HABER echo nada. Miro al chico descansar en la cama y suspiro. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dormirme para que no fuera a la batalla?, cuando despertase aclararía ese punto con él porque siempre le había dicho que quería, deseaba, luchar a su lado para que nada le pasase mientras yo pudiera hacerle de escudo.  
  
Sigo el paseo y me quedo observando como amanece afuera. Pronto sería hora del desayuno y después habría clases.  
  
Clases....no asistiré a ninguna, me quedaré allí y vigilaré cada movimiento y cambio del chico.  
  
-¿Severus?- me giro y veo al licántropo acercarse a nosotros, mira al ojiverde y pasa una mano por su frente- ¿qué tal esta?  
  
-De momento bien, no ha hecho ningún cambio- vuelvo a mirar los terrenos.  
  
-Deberías ir a descansar un poco- me aconseja el hombre.  
  
-No tengo sueño ya he....dormido bastante- me refiero al hechizo.  
  
-Sabes que lo hizo por ti.  
  
-Lo se- nos quedamos en silencio.  
  
-Si no descansas ve a desayunar y da tus clases, no te preocupes más ¿si?, yo cuidaré de él hasta que vuelvas.  
  
-No quiero dejarlo.  
  
-Pero las clases te despejarán, no puedes pasarte horas o días aquí encerrado, él no querría.  
  
Miro a Harry y veo como su cara casi esta como antes, sin ninguna señal más que la cicatriz de su frente.  
  
-Esta bien- suspiro sabiendo que tiene razón- pero vendré a la hora de la comida y pase lo que pase avísame.  
  
-Descuida, lo haré.  
  
Me acerco al chico y sin pudor por quien esta delante le deposito un suave beso en los labios y acaricio su rostro.  
  
-Le quieres mucho ¿cierto?- fijo mis ojos en sus iris dorados- se lo vuestro, me lo contó casi al principio de la relación.  
  
-Vale- no se que decir.  
  
-Te he aceptado Severus, me preguntó mi opinión y acepté lo vuestro así que haz todo lo que haga falta para tenerlo a tu lado, no le hagas daño porque si se lo haces me vengaré- veo el carácter lobezno en su voz- acabaré contigo si hace falta pero yo siempre estaré al lado de Harry para lo que me necesite, no lo olvides.  
  
-Aún lo amas- digo, no pregunto- lo has hecho por años, desde que viniste aquí y lo volviste a ver después de doce años, lo se y por eso te odié al saber que estabas cerca del chico, más que yo, te he odiado al ver como acudía a ti y no solo a mi, como ía en tu persona y te cuenta todo, te odio por ver como lo observas y te odiaré por saber que siempre tendrá un sitio para ti en su corazón.  
  
-Nunca me verá como algo más que un tercer padre- me dice apenado, sin reprocharme o negarme lo dicho, levanta la vista- es cierto que lo amo, no te diré que no, tu más que nadie sabes sobre sentimientos escondidos, pero cuida tus pasos ahora en adelante porque si no consigues que vuelva a ti y conservar su amor me pondré por en medio, yo también he sufrido en la vida y quiero vivir a su lado, no te relajes- y dicho esto se sienta en la silla donde he estado yo todo el tiempo.  
  
-No lo haré- digo para finalizar la charla y me marcho a mis aposentos para asearme un poco antes de las clases.

**NTS-** d nuevo aquí y s van aclarando nuevos sentimientos, pobre remus pero....esta no es su historia - ya habrá una pequeña charla cn harry. Mmmm creo q no tengo nada q deciros así q ha contestar.  
  
**Ali**- pues si, voldie esta invitado pero puede q todo l vaya bien o mal, no se, veré jejeje, si sev es algo borrico pero es tan mono, a veces ser drástico ayuda mucho no?besos.  
  
**Uialwen**- sev lo hace por harry y por los demás, pienso yo, arriesga su vida pero kiere así poder ayudar a alguien no?ni idea jejeje, si harry es atento pero es q l he dicho q si él no lo es lo seré yo,besos.  
  
**bellatrixcharmed**- bueno la orden severusiana es un grupo d msn dnd todo es sobre severus y s apuntan fans enamoradísimas cm yo jejeje, hay fics, fanarts, fotos.....t doy la dire y t apuntas si quieres: pues si m han dicho q soy cruel pero m encanta MUAJJAJAJAJA besos.  
  
**Gala Snape**- sip pero yo no hubiera permitido q muriera nuestro sevie, lo ataría a la cama si hiciera falta ana cn cara d viciosaes buena idea no? Es q, quien es algo sin severus? Yo na, besos.  
  
**Moryn**- ok yo sigo y tu lees, espero q t guste-  
  
**Bea-Lokiya**- gracias, nop l dejará ir a la mansión cm has leído y no le hará nada, por ahora jajaja.besos.  
  
**Amaly Malfoy**- pues espero q t siga gustando, m alegra saberlo, yo también tengo algunas actualizaciones en espera pero tarde o temprano (más tarde q nada) las leo - espero q si m inspire para soledad pero no se, no m sale nada d nada, verems q hago cn ella, pues gracias por decirm eso y esperarm y si, soy cruel y eso m encanta jejejeje, ha sido d verdad sev v a la mansión pro algo tarde besos.  
  
**Annya Potter**- pues m alegro q t guste, besos.  
  
**BlackLady**- pues no se, creo q si eres la única q no puedes ver más capis pero en el resumen siempre pone uno demás, por ejemplo ahora pondrá seis chapters pero solo tengo cinco, fue un fallo d , pues no se porq será pero espero q ya puedas leerlo todo.  
  
**Amazona Verde**- yo s lo dije a harry y no albus q hiciera eso a sev para q no fuera a ver a voldie (po claro soy la escritora no?-) besos.  
  
**ni€a**- sip, sev celosillo d quien sea es un encanto, aunq siempre lo es pa mi aunq grite y sea injusto, lo adoro, las cosas salen mejor d lo q esperaba la gente no?besos.  
  
**Alejandra V-** tranquila sev no irá a morir, va pero no l pasará nada, llega algo tarde, pronto estará completa jejeje, besos. 


	6. capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**  
  
HARRY  
  
Agarro el cuerpo de Severus al desmayarse tras mi hechizo y lo recuesto en el suelo apartando con cariño el cabello de su rostro, saco un collar de mi pecho en forma de fénix y lo aprieto unos segundos antes de volver a esconderlo. Observo cada rasgo tan conocido del hombre pero quiero grabármelo bien en la mente, quiero que si llega el final sea él quien invada mis recuerdos.  
  
-Perdóname mi vida- susurro acercándome lo suficiente para besarlo muy lentamente.  
  
-Harry- llaman dos voces y pasos apresurados se acercan- ¿qué ocurre?- dice el director.  
  
-Es la hora- informo y levanto la vista hacía él y Remus que tragan saliva.  
  
-Supongo que quería irse junto al Lord.  
  
-Si Albus, quería irse y esa es la señal, tal como me dijo el señor Oscuro- y recuerdo algo dicho tres noches atrás a través de un sueño.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
Empiezo a moverme nervioso al ver como una imagen de una excursión con Ron y Hermione se estropea para pasar a ser un lugar frío y húmedo. Oscuro y tétrico. Lugar de muertes, lo siento.  
  
-Bienvenido a mi lugar de la diversión- dice una voz siseante en mi espalda aunque se quien es.  
  
-Voldemor, o mejor dicho Tom, ¿a qué se debe tu intrusión?- mi vista gira para toparse con unos ojos rojo sangre, la sangre de las vidas que ha desgarrado de este mundo, sin duda.  
  
-Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre- una macabra sonrisa aparece en su rostro- pero vayamos a asuntos más serios- la sonrisa desaparece- ya han pasado demasiados años desde que deseé tu destrucción y casi fue al revés, ha pasado tanto y tanta gente por mis manos- respira hondo- quiero acabar contigo ya, quiero destruir al último Potter.  
  
-Dime cuando y allí estaré- digo con valentía aunque me estremezco al oír un grito desgarrador en cualquier punto del lugar.  
  
-Aún no, en unos días llamaré a Severus y será esa la señal.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Snape?- pregunto preocupado.  
  
-Quiero que vea como mato a su amorcito...no te sorprendas Harry, lo se todo....quiero que vea de lo que soy capaz y quiero que te vea morir de la misma forma que lo haré con él.  
  
-Te esperaré pero deseo que estés bien preparado porque acabaré YO contigo, no pondrás tu mano sobre nadie más.  
  
-Ya lo veremos, entrénate bien, ya nos veremos- y con un último grito y la sonrisa de serpiente del mago mi visión se esfuma y despierto con un sudor frío recorrer mi cuerpo.  
  
Respiro un poco descompasado y giro la cara para observar en la casi absoluta oscuridad el cielo estrellado.  
  
"Puede que sea mi fin" me digo.  
  
_"No lo pienses Harry, sabes que eres fuerte, muy poderoso, tanto o más que Dumbledore, puedes con ese saco de huesos, lo ganarás y pasarás el resto de tu vida feliz"  
  
_"No estoy tan seguro como tu"  
  
_"¡Oh vamos!, yo soy tu, tu eres yo, pensamos pero tienes miedo, lo comprendo, pero hazme caso, saca al Gryffindor que hay en ti, e incluso saca el Slytherin que hay en ti y junta tus mitades, lo lograrás y volverás al castillo junto a Sev, os perdonaréis, viviréis juntos, os querréis y todo será magnífico"  
_  
-No lo creo- susurro a la nada y me quedo quieto esperando el mañana.  
  
**FIN FLASH BACK**  
  
-Debo ir.  
  
-Lo se, he llamado a la Orden pero no se si podremos estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, cuídate ¿si?, te apoyaremos unos pasos atrás.  
  
-De acuerdo- me levanto y veo como Remus eleva el cuerpo del que ha sido mi pareja unos centímetros- cuidadlo si falto yo, por favor.  
  
-Lo haremos como te cuidaremos a ti- dice el licántropo intentando sonar seguro- verás como pronto los alumnos te pedirán como ganaste al Lord.  
  
-Tal vez- agacho el rostro con temor.  
  
Albus me atrae hacía si y me abraza como a un abuelo a su nieto.  
  
-Cuando haya peligro y veas que no sabes como salir huye, ¿vale?, nadie, jamás, te juzgará de cobarde, tu huye y vuelve al castillo.  
  
Asiento y soy abrazado por el otro hombre que entierra su rostro en mi cuello ya que somos de la misma estatura.  
  
-Tus padres estarían tan orgullos de ti y Sirius también- me susurra  
  
-¿Tu lo estas?  
  
-Mucho- se separa un poco y me mira fijamente- no dejes que el odio te domine, contrólate y todo saldrá bien.  
  
Parece que quieren creerlo más ellos que yo.  
  
Todo saldrá bien....  
  
No puedo jurarlo ni predecirlo, lo veo tan crudo todo.  
  
-Sabes que te quiero- le susurro- eres como el padre que me robaron dos veces.  
  
-Lo se, yo también te quiero- besa mi frente y se aleja unos pasos.  
  
Los miro a los dos y por último a Severus que esta suspendido en el aire mágicamente.  
  
-En unos minutos estaremos allí- me recuerda el director.  
  
Asiento y desaparezco para aparecer en los terrenos de la Mansión Riddle.  
  
El lugar sigue tan tétrico como en mi cuarto curso donde fui llevado en presencia de la resurrección de Tom. Lápidas y más lápidas se extienden frente mía pero mis ojos están fijos en la gran casa de unos metros más allá. Muchos mortífagos están parados en la puerta esperando. Me voy acercando y levantan la varita al verme.  
  
-He llegado- digo con una sonrisa maquiavélica y de nuevo dejo resbalar la varita de mi manga y lanzo un rápido hechizo para aturdirlos, caen a mis pies medio dormidos y levanto la vista a la casa – YA ESTOY AQUÍ TOM, VEN A POR MI-grito sintiendo pero ignorando el dolor de mi cicatriz.  
  
Y de repente un gran estruendo se siente en el lugar y un centenar de magos y brujas aparecen a mis espaldas encabezados por la Orden, los mortífagos, a la una, salen de todos lados de la casa y terrenos y empieza la lucha pero no es mi asunto. Me adentro en la casa y entrecierro los ojos para ver en la oscuridad y voy dirigiendo los pasos al primer piso donde, arriba de la escalera, esta la figura inconfundible del Lord.  
  
Nos miramos fijamente.  
  
-Harry- inclina el rostro.  
  
-Tom- lo imito y volvemos a mirarnos- he aquí mi presencia, luchemos de una vez, ya no soy el niño que pensaba en huir de ti, moriré si he de morir, viviré si he vivir pero te ganaré.  
  
-Estas muy seguro de ti ¿no?  
  
-Es una virtud que tengo, confío plenamente en mi- levantamos las varitas- ¿listo?  
  
-Hace veintiún años que lo estoy.....empecemos, _EXPELLIARMUS_.  
  
-_LOCOMORTO MORTIS_  
  
Nuestros maleficios pasan por nuestros lados sin llegar a rozarnos. Tanta batalla nos ha permitido agudizar los sentidos y la agilidad a un nivel escalofriante.  
  
-Vayamos a lo serio ¿no crees?- me dice  
  
-Estaba por decirte lo mismo...._fogus impregnae_.  
  
Y como la peor de las batallas nos lanzamos maleficios de toda clase sin estar atentos a la matanza de afuera. Minutos, segundos de dolor.  
  
Sangre.  
  
Aullidos.  
  
Gritos.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Silencios.  
  
Maleficios.  
  
Calor.  
  
Frío.  
  
Oscuridad.  
  
Fuego en la casa.  
  
Severus....  
  
Abro los ojos de la oscuridad que me ha rodeado de improviso al recibir un extraño maleficio y siento como mis doloridos pulmones buscan el oxígeno que no habían obtenido por no se cuanto tiempo pero encuentran humo de la casa que sigue en llamas que casi nos rodean. Se derrumba algún lugar cerca.  
  
-Veo que...aún sigues...vivo- dice una voz entrecortada- pensé que...al fin...habías muerto.  
  
-Ya ves que no- digo casi sin voz y consigo incorporarme con gran dolor y esfuerzo- veo que tu aún sigues vivo Tom.  
  
-Si.  
  
Nos quedamos mirando desde el suelo porque él, al igual que yo, esta semi incorporado en el polvo manchado por nuestra propia sangre que también cubre túnica y cuerpo. La lucha ha sido a matar lo antes posible, ha hacernos el máximo dolor posible.  
  
-Creo que esto es el fin- sigo casi sin voz, sin fuerzas.  
  
-Lo es.  
  
Levantamos la varita apuntándonos, con el pulso tembloroso y la vista desenfocada. Nos miramos unos segundos despidiéndonos en silencio. Sentimos el calor abrasarnos. Si alguno vive debe huir como sea de aquí o tampoco lo contará.  
  
-_Avada Kedavra_.  
  
Nuestra "oración" es acompañada de un rayo verde al igual que mis ojos que se dirige a los dos. Respiro profundamente recordando a mis amigos y a Severus y es cuando, sin saber porque, cojo la varita con las dos manos estabilizando mi pulso.  
  
Todo queda verde.  
  
No veo nada.  
  
"Estoy muerto" pienso pero un calor sofocante, abrasador esta muy cerca de mi "¿los muertos sienten calor?"  
  
Abro los ojos en un segundo al comprender.  
  
No estoy muerto.  
  
Veo el fuego casi sobre mi y, con un gran esfuerzo ignorando el dolor como dagas clavadas en mi cuerpo y la sangre que oprime mi garganta pidiendo permiso para salir, me levanto sudando a borbotones.  
  
-Estoy vivo- suspiro pero empiezo a toser por el humo, no falta mucho para que no encuentre salida y las llamas y la casa me consuman con ellos.  
  
Cojeando y varita en mano haciendo diminutos hechizos para hacerme un pasillo hacía la salida voy hacía afuera pero me paro al ver inerte el cuerpo de Voldemort que aún conserva los ojos abiertos esperando la última décima de vida.  
  
-Quiero verte bajo tierra no en cenizas- y con ello lo agarro y empiezo a arrastrarlo detrás mía.  
  
Me cubro la cabeza con la capucha para no sentir tanto el calor y casi en una eternidad en que sentía que ya no era tiempo de salvación veo la puerta por donde he entrado y oigo como se derrumba otro lado de casa.  
  
Salgo afuera y respiro profundamente cogiendo aire limpio pero estoy tan cansado, tan débil.  
  
-¡¡ALGUIEN SALE DE LA CASA!!- oigo gritar y elevo el rostro para encontrarme con algunos aurores junto a Albus y ¿Severus?, me acerco pero me hacen desarmar y dejo caer al varita y el cuerpo del hombre  
  
-Os traigo el cuerpo de Voldemort- susurro antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyarme en él casi al borde del desfallecimiento.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- veo a Severus abrazarme pero no puedo hacer nada más que no sea cerrar los ojos y descansar en sus brazos.  
  
Estoy tan cansado, tanto, se que estoy en la enfermería del colegio, conozco el lugar solo por su aroma a jazmín, esencia que echa la enfermera a cada rato, incluso siento una presencia a mi lado pero no se quien puede ser, no tengo el "ánimo" para averiguarlo, solo quiero descansar por horas, e incluso días. Dormir, olvidar....  
  
De nuevo salgo del silencio de mi mente y oigo voces que susurran preguntando por mi, juraría que son Hermione y Ron pero no abro los ojos, me veo incapaz y permanezco escuchando la casi silenciosa sala de mi alrededor, no consigo centrar mi oído.  
  
¿Cuántos días han pasado? Ni idea pero va siendo hora que vuelva al mundo real. Lentamente, como si fuera el esfuerzo más grande que he hecho nunca, abro los ojos cerrándolos de nuevo por la luz.  
  
-Aaammm- balbuceo y muevo mi cuerpo que esta algo aturdido por la falta de movimiento.  
  
-¿Harry?,¿estas bien?- siento como una mano se posa en mi frente apartándome el cabello de la cara.  
  
-Señor...director- digo abriendo por fin los ojos y fijando con torpeza mis pupilas en el anciano que muestra una gran sonrisa.  
  
-El color vuelve a ti pequeño.  
  
-Tal vez- respiro hondo- ¿todo ha acabado?  
  
-Si, todo.  
  
Tras sus palabras dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y cierro los ojos.  
  
-¿Deseas descansar más?- pregunta.  
  
-No- abro los ojos- no quiero dormir más- sonríe.  
  
-Ahora vengo, voy a llamar a unas personas.  
  
Se aleja y al poco viene Poppy feliz tomándome el pulso y colocándome un cojín en la espalda para ayudare a incorporar.  
  
-Sabe fatal- digo al tomar una poción revitalizante.  
  
-Pues esta echa por mi- giramos la vista hasta la puerta y veo al hombre que ocupó mi mente hasta el último segundo- Severus.  
  
Me mira y casi se acerca corriendo para abrazarme con fuerza pero con esa delicadeza que solo yo se para no lastimarme. Me refugio en su cuello y él hace lo mismo susurrándome lo mucho que ha temido por mi vida.  
  
-Te quiero- me dice antes de elevarse y dejar paso a Remus que me da otro abrazo.  
  
-Nos alegra verte tan bien- comenta la jefa de mi antigua casa antes de acercarse y emocionada estrecharme entre sus brazos.  
  
-Ahora estaré bien- digo para mi mismo.

**NTS-** hello gente ya he vuelto cn otro capítulo para q podáis leer un ratito y no aburriros - por fin voldemort s ha ido a tomar por....ya sabéis, lo odio y muerto debe estar. Ahora q el chico s recuperará veremos q tal va cn sev (yo ya lo se juajuajua) y remus, bueno, el pobre no tiene voto en este fic cm dije. Una cosa q m habéis preguntado, en pone q tengo 6 capítulos, o en este caso pondrá 7 capítulos pero solo s podrá ver 6 es q solo tengo 6 pero por un fallo d pone q tengo uno demás, ni caso eh?, besos.  
  
**MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA  
**  
Este capítulo s lo dedico cn algo más d cariño q los demás (no os enfadéis -) a Devil Lady Hitokiri porq m ha encantado el review q m has mandado en SOLEDAD, m ha hecho sentir especial y cn muchos ánimos, muchas gracias por las magníficas palabras q m has dicho, d verdad, besos.  
  
**Uialwen-** ya pero al final lo han encontrado, no muy bien pero lo han encontrado pero lo q no haga Poppy, y sev,....besos.  
  
**Bellatrix-charmed-** lo se soy MUY mala porq yo si tengo el fic entero juajuajua, ahora en serio, eso es la ventaja d ser la escritora pero tranquila q ya falta menos para el final, lo d subir dos capítulos seguidos....no creo porq este fic es muy corto y si los subo luego os haré esperar más para el epílogo porq lo estoy escribiendo así q, subir uno por uno m da algo más d tiempo,besos.  
  
**Amazona Verde**- tu tranquila q tal vez sev y harry vuelvan juntos jejeje, remus por desgracia tendrá q mirar hacía otro lado porq no creo q sea correspondido, hsta pronto.  
  
**NieA-29-** sip, alguno m sale algo corto pero es q por algún lado tengo q cortar, gracias por lo d bonito, bueno harry ya ha despertado aunq s verá más en el próximo capi y ahora mismo iré a leer la secuela porq ahora tengo algo d tiempo así q aprovecharlo jejeje, besos.  
  
**Gala Snape-** bueno pues si, sev esta algo frustrado pero todo tiene su recompensa no?,dar sorpresas es lo mejor d las escritoras no crees?besos.  
  
**Ali-** por supuesto, ahora los hombrecitos podrán hacer lo q deseen, (si yo les dejo juajuajua), pues.....por ser tu t lo diré, harry perdonara a severus al final o s liará cn remus?q mala soy ana con cara d demoniobesos.  
  
**Amaly Malfoy-** pues no, remus no tendrá nada cn harry, no es su hombre, pues si hubiera sido interesant verlos luchar por su amor pero....m ha interesado ir al grano y hacer lago corto y no muy largo, hsta otra.  
  
**Alejandra V-** pobre remus si, pero mi pareja es harry/severus así q....los demás deberán aguantarse las ganas jajaja, besos.  
  
**PADFOOT-** gracias por lo d genial, yo también prefiero a severus, es mi hombre ideal, besos.  
  
**BlackLady-** ups pues perdón si t dejé desesperada, pero es bueno a veces no? Hsta pronto.  
  
**Sakura Snape-** tu tranquila, deja mensajes cuando puedas o quieras, entiendo q no es fácil leer cuando no tienes internet en casa, pues gracias y espero q t siga encantando, besos.  
  
**Anna Rodri-** gracias ante todo, pues lo d q no veas más capítulos es porq no hay más, ya lo explico arriba porq sale en un nº más d los q tengo publicados, mi pareja es severus/harry la d draco y harry pues....no m acaba d hacer la verdad, a mi m va más lo casi imposible así q m decanto por el joven y el jefe d ls serpientes, besos.  
  
**DevilLadyHitokiri-** muchas gracias d nuevo por tus mensajes, m dan muchos ánimo. Pues si harry ama a sev pero los celos son los celos y remus en parte esta allí, así q mejor cuidars por si acaso, besos. 


	7. capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**  
  
SEVERUS  
  
Falta una semana para que sea Navidad y a pasado apenas un mes desde la destrucción del Lord pero el mundo mágico ha sentido el cambio inmediatamente. Ya no temen salir a la calle y no volver a sus hogares o sufrir algunas pérdidas, no temen sonreír ni pronunciar el nombre del fallecido, no temen pensar en la libertad pero sobre todo no temen ver en sus brazos la marca oscura señalándolos como antiguos vasallos.  
  
Hace dos semanas, los que aún quedaron en vida en esa batalla, fueron juzgados ante el ministerio y la mitad se demostró que habían sido manipulados por la maldición Imperius así que, casi al instante, fueron soltados y nombrados inocentes y casi en un milagro vimos, yo incluido, como la marca iba desapareciendo por días hasta ahora que no hay rastro de ella en nuestra piel. Nunca fuimos asesinos por voluntad propia.  
  
Pero lo que más emotivo para Harry fue que, tras ese juicio y demostrar que el cuerpo de Peter Pettrigwey se encontraba en la mansión, nombraran inocente a Sirius Black otorgándole una placa conmemorativa en su tumba explicando su valentía al escapar de las garras de los dementores para intentar salvar al mundo y al chico dorado de éste. Harry, por supuesto, hubiese querido que la placa estuviese en manos de su padrino y vivir sabiendo que esta cerca pero, por desgracia, no es así.  
  
-Al menos su nombre ha sido limpiado- nos dijo con nostalgia.  
  
Ahora, tras ese mes de reposo y rehabilitación ha vuelto a la normalidad con su energía de antes y sus sonrisas maravillosas aunque una de las piernas sigue molestándole un poco por haber sido traspasada por una profunda daga de energía creada por Riddle en su lucha.  
  
¿Cómo es qué el Lord no llegó a darle con el Kedavra?  
  
Esa es la pregunta del millón que le hacen al chico al verlo pasear por el pueblo o sus alumnos en clase y la respuesta es muy sencilla. Al estar tan agotado y casi muerto su pulso no aguantó la varita y cayó al suelo segundos antes de que el maleficio le diese al chico así que, esa luz verdosa, se desplazo unos centímetros no llegando a darle. Cosa que a Harry le hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera agarrado la madera con las dos manos.  
  
-Severus ¿vamos?  
  
Salgo de mis pensamientos y lo veo en la puerta, con su habitual sonrisa y con una túnica azul esperándome para ir al pueblo a vigilar a los alumnos.  
  
-Vamos- cojo mi capa y nos dirigimos a los jardines donde entramos en un carruaje que nos lleva al nevado pueblecito que rebosa de jóvenes que en dos días se marchan a casa a celebrar las fiestas.  
  
Vigilamos un poco que todo marche bien antes de ser nosotros que busquemos regalos. Eso de buscar más bien se lo atribuiría al chico porque yo.....  
  
-¿Te gusta este sombreo para Minerva?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Y esta capa para Poppy?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Y estos calcetines para Albus?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Y este cangrejo devorador para Ron?  
  
-Si  
  
-No me estas escuchando Severus Snape- dice como reprimenda y lo miro.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Déjalo- bufa y se mete por otro pasillo y sonrío en mi interior por mi "sordera"  
  
_"Esta es la tuya"_ dice mi vocecita.  
  
Casi en unos segundos me acerco al mostrador y miro por todo. No hay rastro del chico.  
  
-¿Desearía algo señor?- me dice el dependiente.  
  
-Si querría....  
  
Diez minutos después y pidiendo disculpas por mi despiste al chico vamos a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo caliente. Encontramos una mesa vacía la fondo y nos sentamos con sendos vasos de café.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Severus?, estos días te he notado muy despistado.  
  
-Nada, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué cosas?- pregunta interesado.  
  
-Secretas- sonrío ante su cara.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio bebiendo el humeante café y de vez en cuando lo observo.  
  
¿Qué ha sido de lo nuestro?, me digo.  
  
Ni estamos ni dejamos de estar juntos.  
  
El chico sigue en sus aposentos y no hemos pasado más de unos pequeños besos robados por mi al ayudarlo en la rehabilitación. En una ocasión le he pedí esa segunda oportunidad pero me dijo que había tiempo.  
  
Desesperante.  
  
-Estas Navidades estarás en el castillo ¿no?  
  
-Si, debo preparar material para los EXTASIS y corregir trabajos, además- bebe un trago- Ron y Herm están de viaje en plan romántico así que....- se encoge de hombros.  
  
En ese momento, entre la multitud, aparece Minerva y Albus que saludan a la camarera y se acercan al habernos visto.  
  
-Hola jovencitos- saluda el director- ¿podemos tomar asiento?  
  
-Por supuesto- dice el ojiverde.  
  
Los dos se sientan y al poco llega la dueña con una copita de jerez para la bruja y un dulce de caramelo en líquido para el anciano que se relame al verlo.  
  
-¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?- pregunto- hace mucho tiempo que no veníais.  
  
-Pues teníamos que hacer unas pequeñas compras y...- dijo Albus.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar contigo, es urgente- acabó la mujer.  
  
Los miro entre asustado y extrañado. Esos dos juntos no son para tomárselo a risa además ¿a qué venía la sonrisita idiota de Albus y la chispa en los ojos de Minerva?, algo tramaban.  
  
-Yo debo volver al castillo, Remus me espera para hablar de las clases compartidas- dice el chico que se levanta e inclinado el rostro se va.  
  
Lo miro y vuelvo la vista a los personajes de enfrente mía que sonríen con la misma sonrisa de "tenemos un plan estupendo y tu estas metido hasta el fondo"  
  
-Hablad antes que huya corriendo.  
  
-Verás, te hemos conseguido algo fabuloso- y de su túnica saca un sobre que me lo tiende y lo abro.  
  
-¿Entradas para el teatro?- digo- yo para que quiero entradas para el teatro Albus.  
  
-Ejem, ejem- deja escapar la jefa de los leones jugueteando con el mantel de la mesa.  
  
-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que sabéis algo que yo no se?  
  
-Verás Sev- empieza la mujer- cuando Harry estaba en la enfermería pues hablamos muchas tardes. En una de esas charlas le ...sonsaqué que le entusiasmaría ir al teatro porque nunca ha podido ir y me dijo que le encantaría ir a ver esta función. Es muy bonita.  
  
-¿De qué va?  
  
-Romeo y Julieta.  
  
-¿Eh?, eso una románticonada, yo no voy a ver eso- me cruzo de brazos.  
  
-Es por Harry y tal vez así puedes convencerlo de que lo amas con todo tu ser y te de la oportunidad, dejaros ver juntos en público es lo que quiere.  
  
Los miro y miro de nuevo las entradas.  
  
-Lo que hay que hacer- susurro guardándome el sobre.

**NTS-** q tal gente? D nuevo aquí cn un capítulo algo cortito pero lo q luego vendrá ya vale la pena, es lo q esperáis jejeje, solo faltan tres capítulos para el final, besos.  
  
**Ni€a-** harry esta apunto d perdonar a sev, d eso no t preocupes, y si, la secuela m ha gustado, besos.  
  
**Moryn-** sip, ahora las cosas irán mejor, igualmente TODO va mejor sin Voldemort merodeando por allí, hsta pronto.  
  
**DevilLadyHitokiri-** pues si, sev s puso muy contento al ver q harry "revivía" y no s iba a otros lugares, tu tranquila, sev no tiene rival por muy lobo q sea - gracias d nuevo y lo d dedicart el capi no fue nada, besos.  
  
**Cris-** no s porq t respondo porq ya t he llamado pero bueno jejeje, ya t dije yo q leyeras el fic es q, cuando m escuches el mundo irá mejor bueno pues ya t lo he enviado pero no s si t ha gustado, llegado o yo q se porq NO M HAS CONTESTADO GEMELA MALAAAA!!!, besos y otro para miriam q es una ricura.  
  
**Ali-** po claro, siempre y más harry/severus, estos volverán porq yo lo quiero (o escribo jajaj) cm verás he leído tu fic y he dejado review, m ha gustado mucho, de veras, es una lástima q no escribas más porq es fabuloso, besos.  
  
**Alejandra V-** espero q este t siga gustando aunq la salsa empieza en el próximo y aún más en los q quedan ejjeje, besos.  
  
**Amaly Malfoy-** pues lo dl hechizo no lo he puesto pero si, es el q encendió la casa porq s supone q es d fuego, despistada q es una, si estoy bien y espero q tu también lo estés, besos.  
  
**Little My-** la página últimament no s q tiene q va cm l da la gana pero bueno, si al final has podido ver el capi entero m basta, espero q disfrutes d tu libertad, besos.  
  
**Cerdo Volador-** podrías hacer un oneshoot d harry/remus, no quedan mal aunq m decanto por sev jajaaja, lo q siente por sev po claro q es obvio pero se hace el difícil - hsta pronto.  
  
**MEIKO-** no tenía 7 porq siempre m sale q tengo uno demás así q tranquila q has leído todos ls capis, si, remus esta solito en esto porq el corazón d harry es d otra persona pero, q le voy hacer?, tu tranquila, aquí estaré pa q m puedas leer, besos. 


	8. capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**  
  
HARRY  
  
Extrañado por la charla que deberían tener Severus y los dos magos me adentro en el castillo sacudiéndome la nieve de encima. Sin más me dirijo a los aposentos de Remus que están en el segundo piso y llamo a la puerta.  
  
-¿Ya has llegado del pueblo?- pregunta dejándome pasar.  
  
-Si, ya he comprado todo y Minerva junto a Albus tenían que hablar en privado con Sev...¿tu qué haces?  
  
-Nada en particular, leía- nos sentamos en el sofá.  
  
Tras ofrecerme una cerveza de mantequilla hablamos de cómo compartiríamos las clases de Defensa y que curso impartiría cada uno.  
  
-Sexto y séptimo definitivamente para ti Harry, eres mejor en Defensa que yo.  
  
-No exageres pero es verdad- empezamos a reír.  
  
-Tengo una idea- suelta de golpe y me mira- ¿y si ponemos unas clases de Duelo?, ya sabes, enseñar a defenderse y todo eso, ya se que la guerra ha terminado pero, por ejemplo, para aquellos que quieran ser auror sería fantástico.  
  
-¿Una especie de clases como hicimos con Gilderoy?  
  
-Perdona Harry, creí que me respetabas más y no me comparabas con ese loco rubiales- digo con ofensa pero volvemos a reír.  
  
-Ahora en serio, me parece una fantástica idea Remus, mañana podemos hablarlo con Albus.  
  
-Estupendo.  
  
Hablamos un poco más de las clases y de las vacaciones hasta que me pregunta por mi relación con Seveus.  
  
-¿Qué tal estáis?  
  
-Bien pero...aún no hemos vuelto.  
  
-¿Ya no lo amas?  
  
-No, no eso, por supuesto que lo amo, siempre lo haré pero no se, quiero ver que tal se porta y en las fiestas tomaré la decisión.  
  
-Harry, piénsalo bien ¿quieres?, no deseo verte sufrir- me coge una mano entre las suyas- solo quiero ver que vives en paz como nunca has hecho, y....bueno si vieras que al lado de Severus no conseguirías eso...pues...mmm, yo....  
  
Pero con un dedo tapo su boca callándolo, me mira con una ceja elevada y le devuelvo la mirada con algo de pena.  
  
-No hables porque se lo que dirás y...no lo deseo- aparto el dedo y sigue callado, escuchando- Remus se lo que tu sientes por mi y de veras que me honras porque eres un maravilloso amigo, más que eso, como mi padre pero....sabes lo que siento y no quiero que por unas palabras que no podría corresponder perdiéramos lo que hemos construido estos años- suspiro- te quiero, no lo dudes, un trozo de mi siempre será para ti pero no en ese terreno, compréndeme por favor- asiente- di lo que desees pero no....  
  
-Espero que seas feliz – dice y callo esta vez- de veras que lo deseo, siempre me tendrás al lado para apoyarte ¿si?  
  
-Si- y lo abrazo pero en mi interior estoy realmente agradecido que no me hubiese dicho lo que sentía, el panorama de rechazarlo y no darle ninguna esperanza me perturbaba.

A la mañana siguiente, en la hora del desayuno, Remus y yo nos sentamos a cada lado del director y le estuvimos explicando lo de las clases de Duelo con el entusiasmo de unos colegiales. Le dimos todos los detalles e incluso como podía ser la clase.  
  
-Si quiere Albus podemos habilitar la Sala de los Menesteres- le digo- en mi quinto año, bueno- me sonrojo- la sala nos ayudó ha hacer el ejército sin que lo supieran hasta....ya sabe- aún me perturbaba el recordar que por mi culpa casi habían expulsado al hombre para siempre del colegio y del mundo mágico.  
  
-Recuerdo- se mece la barba y sonríe- como engañasteis a Dolores, pobre sapo- reímos- esta bien, empezad los preparativos y para la vuelta de las clases os daré el permiso de abertura.  
  
-¡¡Oh gracias!!- exclamamos felices Remus y yo con enormes sonrisas.  
  
Las cosas marchaban viento en popa.-Recordad que, tras las vacaciones, empezaremos las clases prácticas- les digo a mis alumnos de tercero que están ansiosos de recoger sus cosas porque al día siguiente, a primera hora, se marchan a casa o se quedan para disfrutar la tranquilidad del colegio- y ahora solo me queda decir....felices fiestas y sed tan malos como os permitan- suena el timbre y se marchan contentos.  
  
Recojo los papeles de mi mesa y me dirijo al despacho para dejarlo todo allí y empezar a corregir trabajos para tener todas las fiestas libres y poder habilitar perfectamente la sala de Duelo.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Giro el rostro justo delante del despacho y veo a Severus acercándose.  
  
-Hola Severus ¿qué haces fuera de las mazmorras?- le sonrío y abro la puerta dándonos paso.  
  
-Venía a hablar contigo, bueno ha pedirte una cosa.  
  
-Tu dirás- lo dejo todo en la mesa y lo miro, saca un sobre de su túnica y me lo tiende.  
  
-Ábrelo  
  
Y así lo hago. Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa al reconocer lo que es y miro al hombre.  
  
-Son...son...  
  
-Entradas para el teatro- acaba la frase- ¿quisieras ir conmigo?  
  
-¡¡Por supuesto!!- casi grito y observo los pases fascinados- nunca he ido al teatro y menos a uno mágico, debe ser fabuloso.  
  
-Me alegra que aceptes.  
  
-Gracias- me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla- es fantástico, tenía muchas ganas de ir ¿sabes?, se lo comenté a Minerva.  
  
-Aaaaa, pues me alegro aún más al saber que lo deseabas.  
  
-¿Para cuando es?  
  
-Para día 24, antes de Navidad.  
  
-Maravilloso – verdaderamente contento le invito a una copa. 


	9. capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**  
  
SEVERUS  
  
La tarde del día 24 llega con rapidez y me encuentro en mis aposentos vistiéndome adecuadamente para ir al teatro. Adecuadamente según Albus y Minerva que me sorprendieron esta mañana con una túnica de seda azul oscura, al menos han tenido la "decencia" de traerme un color oscuro y no el más llamativo de la tienda.  
  
Me peino y, para finalizar, me echo un par de gotas de colonia para después del afeitado y pongo una capa sobre mis hombros. Me observo.  
  
_"Estas muy guapo mozo"_  
  
"Cállate", respiro hondo y marcho a la entrada donde he quedado con el chico.  
  
A los dos minutos lo veo bajar por las escaleras y lo observo maravillado. Su joven y atlético cuerpo esta perfectamente tallado a la túnica verde como sus ojos a juego con la capa. Su cabello cae mágicamente domable por su rostro y sus ojos, ¡¡benditos ojos!! Se ven más hermosos si puede ser al no llevar las gafas. Algún hechizo sin duda.  
  
-Buenas noches Harry- inclino el rostro pero sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
-Buenas noches Severus- hace lo mismo- aquí tienes las entradas- me las tiende- de seguro las pierdo, ya sabes como soy.  
  
-Por supuesto- le sonrío y las guardo- ¿vamos?  
  
-Si.  
  
Salimos a los fríos jardines donde un trineo del colegio nos espera, entramos y marchamos pero por la ventanilla veo como, en la puerta, dos figuras nos observan.  
  
"Albus y Minerva" me digo.  
  
-Severus, por cierto, ¿dónde esta el teatro?- me pregunta el joven.  
  
-Algo más lejos de Hogsmeade, es otro pueblo algo más grande, El Lago, se llama así por su inmenso charco de agua que los rodea.  
  
-Mmmm, nunca he ido.  
  
Hablamos un poco más y a la media hora vislumbramos sin duda las luces del lugar. Como aún quedan algunos rayos de sol podemos ver como un grandioso lago de oscuras aguas rodea el pueblo y, gracias a un puente por donde pasamos en ese momento, entramos en la calle principal. Harry mira por la ventanilla con gran interés.  
  
A los cinco minutos el carruaje para y bajamos para ver en primer plano lo que nos rodea pero sobre todo el majestuoso edificio que se eleva enfrente nuestra. El teatro. Un pequeña cola de magos y brujas van entrando en el edificio vestidos elegantemente, nos unimos a ellos y al poco entramos notando el calor del lugar.  
  
-Por aquí señores- dice un joven indicándonos el camino, lo seguimos hasta una de las alas este donde abre las cortinas de un privado- espero que se encuentren cómodos y que la función sea de su agrado- hace una reverencia y se va.  
  
Sorprendidos entramos en la estancia y vemos que solo hay dos butacas confortables, muy lujosas y perfectamente ubicadas para no perder detalle del escenario que esta oscuro con el telón bajado.  
  
"Vaya con Albus y Minnie, ¡¡qué lujos!!" pienso y nos sentamos.  
  
Al hacerlo un suave PLOP se oye y un servicial elfo aparece y nos hace una inclinación.  
  
-¿Lo señores desean algo para beber?  
  
-Pues...un wisky- digo.  
  
-Una tónica- dice el chico.  
  
El elfo hace un movimiento con la mano y en los reposa brazos aparecen las bebidas.  
  
-Si desean algo más llámenme- y con el mismo ruido que ha aparecido, desaparece.  
  
-Sev, que lujazo, te ha debido costar un puñado de galeones- afirma el chico mirándolo todo.  
  
-No creas- bebo un poco de mi vaso y en ese momento las luces se apagan para pasar a iluminarse el escenario donde el telón empieza a subir.  
  
"Aquí viene el tostón" me digo suspirando al pensar en lo aburrido que es eso de la actuación.  
  
La función va pasando minuto a minuto y de vez en cuando oigo una pequeña exclamación de Harry al estar totalmente fijo en los actores. Aburrido y con el vaso de wisky vacío me digo que si presto atención, aunque sea un poco, a lo que hacen no me matará.  
  
A la mitad de la historia soy yo quien intenta acallar las exclamaciones ¡¡eso es fantástico!!, la obra no es tan aburrida como creía. Hay escenas de amor entre Romeo y Julieta pero hay enfrentamientos entre las familias. Eso es lo mío. Promesas de amor, promesas de venganza, juramentos....así pasa el tiempo hasta lo mejor donde, Julieta bebe una poción para que parezca que esta muerta.  
  
-¿Qué poción debe ser?- pregunto entusiasmado en un susurro y Harry me mira sonriendo.  
  
La última escena se ve a Romeo y Julieta muertos uno al lado del otro siendo felices al fin y esperando poder amarse hasta la eternidad. Cae el telón y los asistentes nos levantamos de los asientos para aplaudir y aún resuenan más al salir los actores para agradecer los elogios haciéndonos reverencias.  
  
-A sido increíble- exclama el joven mientras salimos del teatro- fantástico, me ha encantado ¿y a ti?  
  
-No ha estado mal- pero la verdad es que si me había encantado, miro el reloj y veo que son las once de la noche pero aún todo esta bien iluminado- ¿tienes hambre?  
  
-Ahora que lo comentas si, no hemos cenado- me recuerda.  
  
-Entonces vamos- caminamos por la calle principal mirándolo todo y escucho como Harry me cuenta sus escenas favoritas.  
  
-Pues la mía a sido la preparación de esa poción- digo y pone los ojos en blanco- ¿qué te parece aquí?  
  
Delante nuestra hay un restaurante con aspecto tranquilo donde, a través de los cristales se vislumbra a algunos magos y brujas cenando y charlando.  
  
-Me parece bien.  
  
Entramos y en seguida un maitre se nos acerca para acompañarnos a una mesa de un rincón muy íntimo. Perfecto.  
  
Pedimos la cena y a la espera tomamos una copa de vino blanco.  
  
-Me alegra estar así- le digo al chico que me mira sin entender- estar contigo, juntos, solos, bien, ya me entiendes.  
  
-Si- se acomoda mejor en la silla- me encantan estos momentos- me mira fijamente.  
  
-Y a mi- nos quedamos mirándonos y siento que algo dentro de mi da un vuelco. Algo romántico pero cierto- estas hermoso esta noche.  
  
-Tu tampoco estas mal- mira la túnica- ¿es nueva?  
  
-Un regalo del director.  
  
Seguimos la velada que va siendo perfecta, mejor de lo creí y poco a poco parece que todo lo pasado desaparece de nuestras mentes y nos vemos riendo por todo e ignorando las miradas de la gente al ver al chico dorado junto a mi. En alguna ocasión nuestras miradas se juntan e incluso, me atrevería a decir, que están llenas de algún sentimiento.  
  
En los postres toco suavemente la mano de Harry con mis dedos, en una caricia y él se deja hacer.  
  
Estoy feliz.  
  
Al salir del restaurante el ojiverde me dice si me apetece pasear un poco para estirar las piernas y acepto. Muy juntos, uno al lado del otro, recorremos las calles mirando las tiendas que aún están abiertas a pesar del aire frío de diciembre. En una de esas calles, en medio de una plaza, un grupo de niños cantan villancicos y la gente los rodea para escucharlos.  
  
-Vamos- y el moreno coge mi mano y me arrastra literalmente hasta allí.  
  
Escuchamos los cánticos sin soltarnos las manos y eso lo noto más que nada que nos rodea. Me sitúo tras suya y lo abrazo con la otra mano y reposo mi barbilla en su hombro ya que casi es tan alto como yo. Respiro hondo y siento un pequeño estremecimiento que es más profundo al depositarle un pequeño beso en el cuello.  
  
-¿Volvemos al castillo?- le susurro al ver que casi es la una de la madrugada y el aire es más frío.  
  
-Si.  
  
Volvemos enfrente del teatro y al levantar una mano aparece de la nada el mismo carruaje del colegio que nos ha traído, subimos y doy la orden de regreso. Esta vez estamos sentados uno al lado del otro y no enfrente y paso un brazo por su espalda al ver como se recuesta en mi pecho.  
  
-¿Estas cansado?- le pregunto.  
  
-Un poco pero me lo he pasado tan bien- sonríe.  
  
La noche es oscura y, aunque sea fría, el cielo esta bastante despejado dejándonos ver algunas estrellas. Permanecemos en silencio todo el recorrido hasta llegar al castillo.  
  
-Las puertas deben estar cerrada- me dice al ver las inmensas puertas principales.  
  
-No te preocupes, no son la única entrada, ven- y esta vez cogiéndolo yo de la mano lo llevo a un lateral del castillo donde toco un ladrillo con la varita. En silencio empieza a aparecer una puerta con unas escaleras que bajan.  
  
-Directas a las mazmorras, suerte de serpiente- le digo y empezamos a bajar.  
  
No bajamos mucho cuando salimos al pasillos de mis aposentos y vamos hacía allí hasta pararnos enfrente.  
  
-Gracias por todo Severus, ha sido fantástico e inolvidable.  
  
-No ha sido nada- nos miramos.  
  
-Bien creo que...es hora de irnos a dormir, buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches- se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar cuando lo llamo- ¿quieres....tomar la última copa?, luego te llevaré a tus aposentos.  
  
Se queda mirándome pensativo hasta que asiente y, tras abrir la puerta, entra seguido por mi.  
  
La chimenea de la sala de estar se enciende al instante iluminado y calentando el ambiente. Nos quitamos las capas y se sienta en el sofá mientras cojo unos vasos y un buen coñac.  
  
-Tal vez te parecerá algo fuerte- le digo.  
  
-No importa- nos sirvo y damos unos sorbos- mmm, es muy bueno.  
  
-Cosecha del 82- explico admirando el licor.  
  
Bebemos en silencio uno al lado del otro pero de vez en cuando nos miramos de reojo y veo un leve rubor en sus mejillas. El reloj de pared nos da las dos y el chico lo mira.  
  
-Creo que ahora si es hora de irme o no despertaré para el desayuno.  
  
Se levanta pero lo retengo cogiéndole una mano, me mira y me levanto quedándome enfrente suya.  
  
-Harry yo....desearía que.... te quedarás esta noche conmigo. 


	10. capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**  
  
HARRY  
  
Mi respiración se entrecorta tras lo dicho y veo, como a cámara lenta, que acerca su rostro al mío hasta besarme con mucha delicadeza, un roce, una caricia. Se aleja unos centímetros y ve mi rubor.  
  
-Lo lamento- se disculpa al ver mi reacción- no debí hacer eso ni proponerte...bueno, olvídalo ¿si?, te acompañaré a tu habitación.  
  
Pero se que no quiero ir a la torre, no quiero dormir solo, no quiero soñar con él sabiendo, al despertar, que en realidad no esta, no quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de sus brazos y no probar sus labios.  
  
Lo he perdonado hace tiempo.  
  
-Quiero pasar la noche contigo- susurro y me acerco hasta besarlo.  
  
Me abraza por la cintura juntándonos más y pronto su lengua dibuja mis labios que se entreabren para recibirla. Nuestras respiraciones se agitan como hace semanas y se que lo deseo con toda mi alma.  
  
-Severus- susurro su nombre al notar su lengua recorrer mi cuello- no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más, te quiero, te quiero mi vida.  
  
-Yo también te quiero- y como si de una señal fuera me levanta con agilidad colocando sus manos en mi trasero y paso las piernas por su cintura, hundiendo mis dedos en su sedoso cabello.  
  
Nos besamos con pasión, con deseo, con la necesitad de sentirnos juntos de nuevo y noto como me lleva hasta su habitación, con cuidado pero sin dejarme de besar, me tumba en la cama. Me arqueo buscando su contacto y gemimos a la vez al rozar nuestras entrepiernas semi erectas preparadas para la noche que nos espera.  
  
-Sev...Sev...- susurro sin dejar de acariciar su pelo y su espalda.  
  
Su boca tan cálida como recordaba recorre mi garganta y empieza a deshacer los botones de la túnica uno a uno, con una tranquilidad abrasadora.  
  
-A la mierda los botones- digo entre dientes y sacando la varita de un bolsillo hago un simple hechizo dejándonos desnudos piel contra piel.  
  
Ardientes.  
  
Recorre mi pecho con su boca hasta detenerse en uno de los pezones que lame y mordisquea hasta endurecerlo pasando al otro.  
  
Gimo, me arqueo, lo acaricio.  
  
Sigue el recorrido por mis abdominales, mi ombligo, piernas hasta que vuelve a elevarse lo suficiente como para pasar la punta de su lengua por la punta de mi pene.  
  
-Siii- gimo notando mi dureza.  
  
Con esa maestría que me cautivó nuestra primera vez recorre el tronco de arriba a bajo y vuelve a la punta volviendo a repetir la operación hasta que, con un mordisco leve, me introduce en su boca moviéndose a buen compás.  
  
-Mmmm- muerdo mi labios inferior y me aferro a las mantas.  
  
Siento que voy a explotar, estoy tan excitado pero no quiero hacerlo así, con una mano temblorosa por la pasión agarro su cara y le obligo a levantarla.  
  
-Hazme...tuyo- y me incorporo un poco, lo suficiente para besarlo.  
  
Nos besamos con ímpetu mientras siento su mano vagar por mis muslos hasta el trasero donde lo acaricia, se aparta un momento para lamerse los dedos antes de volver a besarme. Con movimientos circulares, lentos, afrodisíacos, introduce uno en mi interior y me estremezco. Sigue con los movimientos, preparándome. Otro dedo....otro....  
  
-Ya...estoy preparado- jadeo.  
  
Me mira fijamente y, levantándome un poco las caderas se sitúa mejor y se introduce poco a poco. Siento su dureza pero solo hace que quiera más y más.  
  
Ya del todo adentrado da hacía atrás para volver a enterrarse en mi. Gimo.  
  
-Mi niño- me susurra moviéndose según mis jadeos- te he echado tanto de menos.  
  
-Ssshhh, no pienses en eso ahora- lo beso cerrando los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de las sensaciones.  
  
Su mano se hace paso hasta mi entrepierna y comienza a estimularla aunque ya esta bien derecha entre los dos.  
  
Hacemos el amor durante no se cuanto tiempo exactamente, pierdo la noción del tiempo, solo siento su miembro en mi, sus caricias, sus embestidas, su mano aumentar el ritmo, su respiración en mi cuello, la mía en el suyo, sus besos, su boca, su lengua, sus labios..... mis músculos se tensan y exploto en su mano, entre los dos. Al sentir mis músculos contraídos y le presión en su pene sale a los pocos segundos en mi interior ofreciéndome una calidez tan deseada.  
  
Después de eso cae en mi pecho recuperando el aliento pero a los pocos minutos, tras besos y súplicas de no pelear nunca más, volvemos a entregarnos uno al otro, esta vez lo tomo yo, con pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos.  
  
Lo amo.

Tras algunas horas reposamos perezosamente y cansados en brazos del otro. Mi cabeza esta en su pecho que sube y baja a un ritmo tranquilo mientras acaricia mi espalda desnuda tapándonos bien.  
  
-A sido una día inolvidable – le digo besando delicadamente su pecho- me has sorprendido tanto Severus.  
  
-Me alegra oírlo.  
  
Me acurruco más a su lado y empiezo a dormitar, deben ser las tantas de la mañana, tal vez las cinco o las seis.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-Quería darte algo y....pedirte otra cosa.  
  
Me incorporo y veo como se recuesta hasta coger algo de la mesilla quedando sentado en la cama. Lo imito.  
  
-Tu dirás- lo miro.  
  
-Yo quería, bueno hace algunas semanas que lo he estado pensando más seriamente aunque hace meses que tuve la idea...- parecía pensar como decirme lo que quería.  
  
-Habla Sev, me tienes intrigado.  
  
Me mira sonriente.  
  
-Nunca has sido paciente Potter.  
  
-No.  
  
-Toma entonces- me tiende una cajita que la tomo sorprendido- ábrela.  
  
Y así lo hago. Con cuidado retiro el lazo que envuelve la cajita y la abro. La respiración se me corta aunque el pulso se acelera.  
  
El hombre coge el anillo del interior dejándome ver que es de oro blanco con precisos tallos, me mira y coge mi mano.  
  
-Harry ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- y con delicadeza pasa la joya por mi dedo pero no suelta mi mano.  
  
Miro el anillo y miro al mago, siento las lágrimas resbalar por mi rostro y una sonrisa intenta asomarse por mis labios temblorosos.  
  
-Si....si quiero casarme contigo...¡¡oh Severus!!- y casi lo derribo de la cama al abrazarlo y besarlo mientras lloro de felicidad recorriendo su rostro con mis dedos como comprobando que no es un sueño lo que estoy viviendo.  
  
-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Harry- me susurra con nuestras frentes juntas, con los rostros a milímetros- se que seremos felices y serás el marido que nunca creí conseguir, mi luz.  
  
-Te quiero- vuelvo a besarlo.  
  
-Te amo- dice por primera vez ante mi y lo miro fijamente- te amo tanto- sonríe con alegría y amor- por cierto...feliz Navidad Harry.  
  
-Feliz Navidad Severus.  
  
**_FIN_**  
  
**NTS-** en primer lugar aunq algo tarde ¡¡FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS ANA!! Q día 26 fue nuestro santo jajaja. Al fic...cm soy buena y ahora tengo un ratito pues he decidido subir lo q faltaba dl fic para q podáis leer tranquilas sin esperar unos días para saber más. El epílogo no será tan rápido porq no tengo mucho tiempo y aunq tengo 6 capis hechos quiero tener más para no estar "agobiada". Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y muchos besos.  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA  
  
**Ali-** pues si, la velada a sido fantástica no crees?,más d lo q harry s pensaba, lo dl reto no creo q participe, no tengo muchas ideas ahora y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir lo lamento d veras pero muchas gracias por decir q t gustaría leer algo mío, besos y hasta pronto.  
  
**MEIKO-** bueno cm regalo he enviado lo q faltaba dl fic, espero q estés contenta, la espera s acabó - lo d colocar d 2 en 2 s refería a días pero ya da igual, lo dl cumpleaños...no importa q t avergüences, no lo fue porq es el 18 d septiembre pero no pasa nada, has sido la 1er en felicitarme jajaja, besos.  
  
**Amaly Malfoy-** bueno al final a severus no le ha desagrado tanto el teatro eh?, y si, harry estaba algo frío pero era porq estaba algo confundido pero ya no, hsta otra, besos.  
  
**Niea-** lo d tenemos un plan estupendo....yo también m reí al escribirlo, es q pienso en albus y minnie así jajaja, espero q te haya gustado besotes.  
  
**PADFOOT-** lo d la obra pues no es nada en especial, es la primera q m ha venido a la mente pero bueno, hsta otra.  
  
**Alejandra V**- no es tanta la tortura al fin y al cabo, le ha gustado y el regalo dl final merece la pena, digo yo - besos.  
  
**Devil Lady Hitokiri-** tu tranquila a mi tampoco m entusiasma la obra pero es la primera q s m pasó por la cabeza pero bueno, cm dices, es buena para reconciliarse, besos.  
  
**Bellatrixcharmed-** tu tranquila, se lo q es tener un virus en el ordenador, son un verdadero fastidio, no importa q cambies d idea, soy mala y cruel y m encanta q m lo digan jajaja, lo la orden no es nada y si, es magnífica, si la he leído la trampa, a mi m podéis escribir todo lo largo q queráis jajaja hasta otra besos.  
  
**Las Antigemelas-** jajaja tranquilas, ya no estaréis si brazos porq he subido ya todo el fic, hsta otra. 


End file.
